Fragile
by lunarmira
Summary: After Temari's marriage, Neji takes a position of diplomat to Sunagakure. Can he help Gaara through the nightmares of his memories and possibly bring him something the Kazekage wants more than anything else... the feeling of being loved?
1. Chapter 1

_**Fragile**_

_**AN: **__Naruto is not mine and this is a work of love and obsessive fandom, and not meant for profit._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chapter One**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_The women walked barefoot in the desert, carrying with them the wrapped bodies of the ones lost to them in the previous sand storm._

_They placed the bodies down at the feet of the golden eyed man, looking up at him with pleading eyes, before backing away slowly. _

_If they noticed the sand rising behind them, they did not say, no emotion flickered in their grey faces as the winds picked up._

_There were no screams as they were buried. For once the victims quietly accepted their fates._

_Just one word that seemed to be whispered, the man remembered it was the youngest, the one carrying the corpse of her brother, who had the blue eyes that stared at him the longest._

_"Monster..."_

Gaara woke up panting and clutched his head, "Not mine," he whispered, "I didn't do..." his voice trailed off and he squeezed his eyes closed, that memory may not have been his, but there were others just as horrific that _were_...

He rose from the deep red couch and stepped over the strewn scrolls, books, and papers that littered his bedroom, which with the dark wooden bookshelves and desk, seemed more like an office. Reaching the only other piece of furniture, besides the couch that barely hinted at the room being a sleeping quarters, a dark wooden wardrobe, as plain as the rest of the decorations in the room, he opened the doors to pull out the clothes he was going to wear that day, stuffing the fears and despair from the memories down.

He had his duties to perform, and he couldn't leave Sunagakure to go crying into his sister's room and letting her comfort him, something he _had _embarrassingly done right after Shukaku was first removed and he felt it safe to sleep again.

That first night... he found out that it wasn't. The beast had gone, but the memories still were there, even the ones that Shukaku had given him, the ones that were _not _his, _never _would be his...

And yet he was still forced to carry them.

There were only two sets of the memories that he didn't mind, in fact rather enjoyed the dreams that came with them, one being of the first of the ichibi's containers, a girl named Seren.

She was the only one besides Gaara that actually tried to control him he had noted, though she didn't realize it until the last, and the only one out of the entire line of jinchuuriki that was lucky enough to have a lover. A vague part of him realized how perverse it was to watch her memories, but he couldn't stop...

Not even when they came and tied her to the stake and burned her... she never let the tanuki demon take over, instead stared at the amethyst eyes of the one who...

_Will anyone cry like that for me? _he asked himself, the memories of Seren were the first bricks laid down by Shukaku... the jinchuuriki after that never saw the tears of the amethyst eyed man, instead the betrayal that they assumed was from him.

Gaara was the only one of them that had dug deeper into the memories, watched the day to day memories until he saw what had happened between Seren and him.

Shukaku was reluctant, but finally had shown him right before he was appointed as Kazekage. And it was almost no surprise then to Gaara that Seren's lover had tried to _save_ her, even going so far as to almost die in the fire himself before sand had pushed him away. She had been betrayed by her father and mother, not him, never him.

The only time in all of her memories that Seren had used the sand, and it was then that Shukaku realized that the seal that was keeping him in could be manipulated. It was then that the jinchuuriki were viewed as a possible weapon instead of simply a _container_.

Gaara shook his head, _She could have saved her own life but instead... _A rapid knock on the door interrupted his contemplation, and he looked up.

"Hey Gaara!" Kankuro's voice sounded, "Temari said that you better hurry up. She's not going to be late for this thing."

"I'll be right there," Gaara said quietly, and pulled the Kazekage's robe over him.

* * *

"Damn it, damn it," Temari muttered as she dusted the sleeve on the white kimono, "Gaara could you..." she pointed to the dresser.

Her brother handed her the hair pin with the small blue flowers, "What are these?"

"Ino made that for me," she smiled as she placed it in her hair, worn down for once, "They're forget-me-nots. They mean true love and memories." she looked at him with her deep blue eyes, "Hey you didn't have another nightmare did you?" She knew, if only vaguely, what the dreams contained, and at one point after the ichibi was removed had planted herself at the foot of Gaara's bed to guard his sleep.

Oddly enough it worked, and he slept peacefully for two weeks. But at the end of it, he asked her not to anymore, once he noticed the dark circles beginning to form around _her_ eyes. _I do have to fight these demons on my own. _

A slight blush passed over his face, and he cleared his throat, "You can't be worrying about me. You're getting married today."

She puffed her cheeks and glared at him, "Promise me you'll take some time for yourself. The village will be alright, just take a vacation or something."

"A vacation?" he asked with a small smile, "Doing what?"

"Go to the ocean," she said gently, "There's a rumor that there's a place far off in the sea where you can forget everything." she flicked his forehead, "Just so long as you don't forget _me_."

He didn't show any indication of how much he wanted to go then, _To forget..._ he shook his head and turned to her.

"We'll go as a family one day then. That way there will be no chance that we'll forget each other," he watched her nod at that and smooth out the kimono, "He's waiting... I thought you didn't want to be late."

"I'm making that lazy ass pay for something he did earlier," Temari grinned, "Besides that..." the grin faded a little, replaced by a sheepish look, "I'm a bit nervous. Don't tell Kankuro, he'll never let me hear the end of it."

"Hey!" Ino's overly joyful voice came as the blonde peeked into the room, "I know Shikamaru deserves it and all, but I think you've been making him wait long enough."

Temari considered it for a moment, before sighing, "Fine... five more minutes."

* * *

"I suppose we should leave a delegate here in Sunagakure," Kakashi's lazy voice said quietly as the Hokage stood next to Gaara, "It's only fair since your sister is coming to live in Konoha. Anyone you would want working for you."

"I won't ask for Naruto," the red-head said quietly, and he swore that the older man let out a sigh of relief, "Mainly because he would never let me get any work _done._"

The two watched the ninja in question scamper merrily about the wedding reception.

"Well... the other nin that you've really had contact with from our village... that would be Gai's team. Lee would provide the same problem," a glance was given to the green clad nin that had pulled Naruto into some sort of "Youthful Happiness" dance. Kakashi coughed, "Besides if my dealings with Gai are any indication, you'll be waging war on us in two weeks."

A very brief smile passed over Gaara's face, "Exactly who would you suggest?"

"Tenten's no good as well," a new voice joined the conversation, and both Kage's turned to see Neji standing next to them, "She complains entirely too much."

"Are you volunteering then?" Kakashi asked.

"I couldn't help but overhearing," the Hyuuga admitted, "And it is shameful of me to barge into the conversation like this, but if it would further help relations between our villages, then yes."

Kakashi smiled at that, "Well then, it's settled. I'll make it official as soon as I get back to Konoha." he walked away, leaving the two alone then.

"There's another reason," Gaara noted, "You're trying to avoid something in Konoha... what?"

"If you don't truly want my services, then I can withdraw," the cool response came, "Maybe I just wanted the opportunity to observe you a bit closer."

"Why?" Gaara asked, but Neji just smiled and walked away.

Temari's voice broke him away from staring after the Hyuuga, "Thank you all for coming," she started, but Gaara didn't hear the rest, instead was gazing softly at her smile.

It was the other memory he carried that he never minded, one that was actually _his, _the very brief glimpse he had of his mother, what Shukaku had used more than anything else...

Karura's gentle smiling face.

He wondered if Temari knew exactly how much she looked like their mother.

Behind him Neji quietly watched him and noted the single tear that slid down the Kazekage's cheek, unseen by the others, "That's why," he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fragile**_

_**AN: **__Naruto is not owned by me. Again, work of love and not meant for profit._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

The only sound that could be heard in the office was the scratching of the Kazekage's pen as he signed his name to the sundry legislation papers on his desk.

"Is there something that you want?" he asked quietly of Neji, who was staring at him from the doorway, "Or are you doing your best to be an annoyance?"

It had been a week since Temari's wedding, and the Kazekage found the Hyuuga highly irritating for some reason. He seemed to always be on the edge of Gaara's vision, regarding him with those damn pearly eyes. He was certain that even with the door to his office closed, the smug bastard was peering at him with his family's kekkei genki.

_What is he trying to see anyway?_

"I was simply wondering whether or not you have seen the new treaty proposition from the Mizukage, her messenger seemed very adamant about getting it to you."

Gaara raised an eyebrow, "It's right here," he touched the papers in question, "But I haven't finished looking over it yet."

Neji simply nodded and returned to whatever it was he was doing at the desk outside the office, _thankfully _closing the door behind him.

Hands covered his head, and he peered down at the treaty sent by his fellow kage, _Trade agreements, but what can Suna offer such a rich nation..._

He had the same problem with the other nations, his people had been purely militant. Now that there was peace, it was getting more difficult to find a way to fund the village and not have to be dependant on richer villages or the capitol.

Despite the rather nice treaty with Konohagakure, at some point he wanted Suna to stand alone. And reconstruction missions only lasted so long.

His eyes rested on a small cup that one of his shinobi had brought for him, and he picked it up, _She had said that she made it from clay from... _he smiled at the beginnings of a plan of action forming in his mind and rose from his desk.

"Neji. Out of curiosity, have you ever had to appraise any trade goods or anything of that sort?" he said as he flung open the door.

Wide pearl eyes stared at him for a moment, "I have had to select a few items for my uncle's household... and I've had several missions as an escort for trade caravans. Why?"

_Perfect, _"Come with me," Gaara said quietly as he walked out of the tower, the Hyuuga following him, "Incidentally, who is the medical nin on your team?"

"All three of us took the training," Neji answered, "None of us took it to the levels that Ino or Sakura did, but we know enough to perform expert first aid on the battlefield and make some medicines." he studied Gaara for a moment before finally asking again, "Why?"

"We'll have to make a stop by the greenhouses as well then," the Kazekage led him to the missions board, and stopped, "Baki! Have any of the herders asked for an escort mission recently?"

"No... the prices for escorts have gone up a bit..." Baki looked at his notes, "It seems that they have decided to go without despite the many dangers."

"Find a group of nin to go and make a deal with them then, instead of monetary payments we will escort for the wool. Not so much to hurt their own business, but enough to give us a commodity to trade with. Same with the steppe farmers... only when they ask for our help during harvest, we want the grains."

Baki nodded, having an idea of what the Kazekage's plan was, "Anything else?"

"When Manu's team returns, I want them to go and collect the clay from the oasis that Lin said she lives near."

"Kazekage... if I may be so bold, there's a chance that the herders and farmers may want to sign over all trading rights to us for the chance to be protected and credit for things they may need... do I have permission to set forth that deal."

Gaara smiled, "If they would accept it, then that would be perfect. Send an emissary to the capitol as well, just to make sure we aren't stepping on toes."

"As for the clay, it's become something of a hobby in Sunagakure now... shall I see if any of our citizens here are willing to forego being a ninja to change for the more peaceful life of a potter? There may even be some spinners and weavers for that wool as well. Both would bring a higher trade value than the raw materials."

"Exactly," the Kazekage, "Neji... I wonder if they brought you the goods if you could appraise their approximate value against those that we would be bartering against. As a third party, you would be impartial."

"But what if you were trading against Konoha?" the Hyuuga asked quietly, "Would I still be considered unbiased?"

"I should hope so," the red-head stared at him for a moment before turning back to Baki, "As soon as an arrangement is made, deliver the documents to my office."

The jonin bowed and Gaara turned to leave, Neji hurrying to keep up, noting that the Kazekage seemed to be oblivious to the awed whispers and looks given into his direction.

* * *

Several stops later, all of which had to deal with broadening Sunagakure's services to the outside world, Gaara brought Neji to a small cafe near the tower.

"After dragging you everywhere and giving you more work than you volunteered for, the least I can do is treat you to dinner," he said as he took out a paper and a pencil from his pockets and scribbled notes as they waited on their food.

"I do appreciate it," Neji said quietly, "Besides it was fascinating to watch. I've yet to see the Hokage put as much work into ensuring Konoha's future success. No wonder your people adore you so much."

Gaara was quiet at that, though a very slight blush flashed over his features as he concentrated on the terms for the treaties he was going to draw up, should all of his work yield the desired results.

"You don't seem to find me as irritating as you did this morning," the Hyuuga noted.

Teal eyes shot up to look at him in a moment of surprise, then narrowed, "That's because in addition to my village's future success, I was also ensuring that you would be kept very, very busy." Gaara smirked, "If you have time to keep staring at me, then you won't mind the extra work."

"I almost could take that as a challenge," Neji said calmly as he sipped his tea, "You get more fascinating as the days go by."

* * *

Sand grains floated out of the gourd and joined the rest of the contents in the sculpture that was being molded as Gaara meditated on the roof of the Kazekage tower, something he did not usually do anymore.

Baki and Kankuro had argued that it was too dangerous. Temari had simply pointed out that there were other things he could do to relax.

He wondered if all three argued against it because it was on a night like this that he had been captured by the Akatsuki.

He sensed no danger nearby though, and he _liked _watching the desert at night. Besides that, the more he worked on the sand, the better control he had over it. After the ichibi had been removed, it had been like learning to breathe again, and it took several days to get even a single grain to do what he wanted.

He shook his head, and laid down, staring up at the stars, "I wonder what he meant..."

The sand shifted and started to flow back into the gourd, only a small portion went to his hand, outstretched above his face, where it danced around his fingers, another game he played, yet another one meant to better his control.

_...your people adore you..._

"Do they really?" he asked himself quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Fragile_**

**_AN:_**_Naruto is not mine, otherwise the manga would be called Gaara... and yeah, you can pretty much guess where I'm going with that one..._

_Also the philosopher Gaara quotes in this chapter is most defiantly not mine. I'll reveal that in the next chappie, I want to see if anyone guesses who originally said it (hint... think Desert Power)._

_And I want to thank everyone who's reviewed or added me to their story update list. Huggles and brownies to you all! _

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

He sat cross-legged on his bedroom floor as he looked through the pile of notes, so completely absorbed in organizing all of them into a coherent treaty that he didn't notice the door opening or the person who entered and stood staring at him until Neji spoke.

"It seems that your plan is working," the Hyuuga said quietly, an amused look on his face as Gaara jumped the _tiniest _bit, before the Kazekage turned to glare at him with teal eyes.

"And what do you need?"

"I was simply coming to give my report on the goods already brought to me," he held up a scroll.

"Leave it here," Gaara pointed to an empty spot near the clutter, "And then go home for the night, it's getting late."

"That it is," Neji noted, staring out the window for a moment, "You're not going to stay awake all night again are you?"

"I'm not worried about sleep, and I'm busy with this," the agreements from the traders and farmers had all come today after all and Gaara wanted to be able to send his messengers to the other Villages at first light.

"Perhaps a new set of eyes will help," Neji sat down as he placed the scroll with his report down, "May I take a look? I've had to deal with Clan issues before, so it might be of some use here."

"Fine," Gaara waved his hand, "Much as I hate to admit it, I could use the help."

"Peace is certainly a bit harder to deal with than war isn't it," a small smile played on the brunet's lips as he looked through the Kazekage's notes.

Teal eyes stared for a moment at him, then slowly turned away, reaching for one of the notes, "A philosopher once said 'We pay for the violence of our ancestors'," his quiet voice said, "This is how I intend to pay for my violence."

* * *

By morning the treaty had been drafted and Neji had made the added suggestion of offering gifts to the kages as a means of goodwill.

There was still the nagging worry Gaara had, the daimyo of the land of wind had yet to respond to his messages, except for a quiet "do as you will." Previous experiences with the capitol had him slightly on edge at these words.

But nothing could be done of it, and he did just as the daimyo suggested; all of the herders and farmers in the immediate area had contracts with Sunagakure now, and contracts with artisans living in and around the village began to pour in.

"You might have a veritable market set up soon," Neji said one evening as Gaara went to the newly built commerce center, though it was only a large tent at present, to retrieve the day's report, "I've noticed an increase in the number of people who attend here, and some are buying in addition to selling."

"Exactly what I intended," the red-head said quietly, "The messages came back today from the other kages, they have accepted my terms, and will be sending their goods shortly."

"Then it seems that you have no worries," the brunet said as he finished his report and handed the scroll to the Kazekage, "All is going according to your plan, correct?"

"The trick is," the barest of smiles played on his face, "to _keep _everything that way."

* * *

_He was alone in the desert, wind blowing through the sands, whipping his cloak open as he walked. To where he wasn't sure, the terrain was surprisingly still._

_Vaguely he was aware of the fact that this was not a memory of another container of the Shukaku, that this was in fact a dream, one of the few he actually had._

_He looked up, hoping to see the stars, to somehow get his bearings, but not very surprisingly, the sky was as blank as the terrain. He looked behind him, to the sides, and back to the front, but could see nothing. _

_And yet, somewhere on the wind, he could hear the smallest hint of a melody that sounded like it came from a flute. He held his hands to his ears, trying to find the source of the sound._

_He turned, and walked to where he thought the source might be, for how long he couldn't fathom, couldn't tell any difference, except that the music was getting louder, more clearer._

_It was a heartbreaking melody, and he suddenly had images of birds staring longingly at the sky, trapped by unseen force that kept them from flight. He stopped at that, and looked around him again, half expecting to actually _see_ the grounded creatures. _

_A sudden violent rift in the song brought his attention back to the trail and he felt that whoever it was playing the song was battling against something. He started running then, determined to help whoever it was, without really knowing why. _

_He saw the figure in the distance now as the notes continued their rampage, now calm, now in turmoil, now calm again, a melodious cacophony of emotion that did not seem to end._

_And yet it did when Gaara reached a close enough distance to see who it was who played the flute. Shocked teal eyes stared as the figure lowered the flute, turned, and met the gaze with his own pearly eyes._

_Then the flute rose again, and another melody started..._

"Gah!" Gaara gasped as he quickly rose up from the couch. Hand covered his mouth for a moment before he threw his door opened and walked down the hallway of the tower, not caring that it was only a few hours past midnight.

Even though he had never gone to the Hyuuga's room before, had no business with going in that room, he still knew exactly where it was, and quickly entered it, grabbed the sleeping Neji with his sand, and dragged him back to his own bed..._private office! PRIVATE OFFICE!!! _without waking anyone else in the household up.

Not that there was anyone to wake up, Kankuro happened to be sleeping elsewhere that night.

Tired pearl eyes blinked open as Gaara's sand flung him on the couch, and drowsily he watched the Kazekage pace back and forth, "What's the matter?" he finally asked, every bit as confused as his face showed.

"I needed to speak with you on an urgent matter..." the red-head took a breath to steady himself, "It concerns..." he chewed his lip, "Have you ever had..." _No... this isn't the right way... Damn. How do people talk about this sort of thing anyways?_

"Gaara... has something gone wrong?" Neji asked, as sleep fully left him and he was able to compose himself as he threw himself into solving whatever problem it was that deemed to require his urgent attention.

"I slept tonight," came the whispered answer, "And I..." he closed his eyes, "Why the hell would I be dreaming about you?!"

A long moment passed. Gaara kept his eyes closed, unable to look at the other person in the room.

Who stared at him with wide eyes. "You... dreamed? About me?"

"What does it mean?" the voice was even smaller than Gaara intended, and vaguely he was aware of the sand beginning to cling to him, forming his armor.

"You're acting like a child," Neji said suddenly, "It may not mean anything at all. You can't tell me that in the three years since Shukaku's removal you haven't had a normal night's sleep... which _does _include strange dreams."

"I haven't," came the answer, and his eyes suddenly opened, "My dreams are usually something..." he sighed, "Forgive me for dragging you in here for this then."

"Tell me about it," the brunet asked, and Gaara turned to him, "I want to know what bothered you so much."

"The dream?"

"All of it. I won't be going back to sleep for awhile anyways, for some reason I'll have dreams of being drug around by a red-haired Kage. Besides... I want to know about these nightmares you suffered from."

A slight blush formed on the Kage's cheeks then, and he found himself sitting next to the other man and beginning to tell the story of the memories not his and one of the few dreams that was. Neji listened patiently, not interrupting, and when Gaara began to shake at the thought of some of the more disturbing memories and nightmares of his past, he covered the red-head's hand with his own, causing a pause.

"Even Naruto didn't take my hand on his own," came the quiet whisper, "Even after all that trouble he went to bring me back."

"I remember," Neji smiled sadly, "I also remember being scared for you when I heard of your capture."

"But we had barely spoke before," Gaara pointed out, "Why should you have cared for me?"

"You saved a comrade of mine once, and I had learned a lesson about valuing the lives of those closest to me. Lee considered you as a friend, so naturally I started to as well."

"Friend..." the red-head smiled, and intertwined his fingers with the brunet, "I'm still not very used to that word. Even now after all that's happened, it still seems foreign to me."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Fragile**_

_**AN: **__Naruto is not mine, and incidentally, the quote from last chapter ("We pay for the violence of our ancestors") belongs to Frank Herbert, and was originally said by Paul Atredies in _Dune.

_Anyhoo, back to the yaoi goodness..._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

The two of them were sitting on the couch, or rather Gaara was sitting up, and he noticed how the Hyuuga's dark hair almost sparkled in the morning light. _Hmmm... there's red and gold in there... _He briefly considered that perhaps he should stop running his fingers through the silky locks drifting down Neji's shoulders and back.

It was the most he had ever touched anyone, and besides, the older man was sleeping with his head on the Kazekage's lap... it wasn't like the attention was _completely _unmerited.

_I didn't even know that I was touching his hair, _Gaara thought quietly, wondering at the sensations at his fingertips, _When did I start... was it when we were still talking? After he fell asleep?_

"Mnmph," the brunet turned his face up and drowsily opened his eyes.

The red-head literally stopped breathing as he watched the pearl eyes narrow as Neji tried to recollect how he got into the rather compromising position.

"You still stayed awake," the Hyuuga noted, eyes still narrowed, "It's going to affect your work at some point," he sat up, taking Gaara's hand, "Tonight we'll try it again."

"You're not angry," the Kazekage wondered.

Neji didn't say anything, simply leaned forward, softly letting go of the other's hand and placing it around his waist, "No. In fact I appreciate the attention... it's a pain to take care of... even more so in the desert."

Teal eyes widened as their faces got closer and he almost considered running for it right before their lips met.

He _never _been intimately touched like this before, and didn't realize that his hands had reached up to the brunet's shirt or that he was pulling the other down onto the couch. He didn't even realize that he had wrapped his leg around the other man's.

He _was_ aware of the small burning sensation that only grew when he felt the other's tongue lick against his lips, eliciting a small moan from the red-head as he opened his mouth.

A knock on the door caused them both to stop and look up, Neji activating his byakugaun, "It's your brother," he whispered in Gaara's ear, "We really should..."

The red-head nodded, even though he tightened his grip and pulled the Hyuuga down once more, "What is it?" he called out.

"Did you know that some of the villagers are working up that festival again? I've been asked by twenty people already to get you to declare a real holiday for the village."

"I'll look into it," Gaara bit his lower lip to keep himself from gasping as Neji muzzled into his neck, "I'll be heading to the tower in a bit." he managed to say after a moment.

There was a smirk on the brunet's face when he raised his head again, "He's gone... and you're a bit too eager for your first time," he thunked Gaara's nose, "_Tonight_. And you're going to sleep afterwards, I promise... nice and peaceful slumber."

He detangled himself from the Kazekage and stood, "A festival does sound nice, I wonder what brought that on."

Gaara blushed, "It's something they've been trying for since the anniversary of the day I was brought back to life... it's to celebrate my return."

"I told you, they adore you... _I _adore you."

"Why?" he asked suddenly, "The things I did... they're something that I could never be forgiven for."

"That. You keep yourself accountable for every life that your rage destroyed even for the ones you _didn't. _It's as you said, you remember them," Neji leaned down, "It's something that I can understand very well. You and I..." his eyes darkened, "There's pain and suffering in us, but in all of that darkness there's a light. Yours is every bit as bright as Naruto's, if not brighter." Lips brushed against his, but this time a chaste kiss, "And your entire village sees that."

He left the room after that, as both needed to see to their duties.

Gaara passed the day in a daze, eager for the night to come, but at the same time, dreading it the smallest bit. The only official thing he did was to give the villagers their festival and official holiday. At the council's request, he even allowed for it to be three days.

That sunset he paced his room, waiting for Neji.

_He may not come. _A tiny voice said. He shook it away, _I'm acting like a lovesick fool._

That stopped him for a moment and he searched through all of his memories for some semblance of how to act.

He immediately regretted it, and ran into the bathroom as vivid images of a past container who continually raped victims as he bathed in their blood flooded into his brain.

What felt like a refreshing breeze rustled through his hair, and some of his sand steadied him, as calm images of Seren's life came and swept away the negative memories.

The nauseous feeling passed and he felt strong arms wrap around him and Neji's intoxicating scent, which he hadn't noticed before, sent him into an almost blisslike state.

"You seem a bit out of it," the brunet whispered in his ear, "Are you regretting?"

"No..." Gaara turned to him, "This may be one of the few things I don't regret. But... I am nervous." he chewed his lip, "You said it yourself this morning... it is my first time... for a lot of things..."

Neji gently smiled and took him back to his bedroom, "Perhaps it would put you at ease if I told you that's normal. I was the same way my first time."

"Who was it?" the voice was more anxious than he intended and Gaara almost wished he hadn't asked.

"You'll laugh and call me a fool," the brunet said as he sat down on the couch, "I made the ill-advised mistake of drinking with a merchant I was escorting and found mildly attractive. There was playful banter before hand, but I'm not sure I would have acted that way otherwise."

"You got drunk?" the red-headed bit his lower lip as his eyes widened, "But..."

"Apparently Lee isn't the only one on our team with a reaction to spirits, I have the misfortune of becoming very huggable." he paused, "And kissable..." he sighed, "I really don't remember much after the initial lost of my virginity."

It was too much, Gaara burst into laughter, unable to speak for a few moments.

When he finally did, he was wiping tears from his eyes, "I... I think I'm going to have to see that... you drunk at least," he walked over to the couch, "How long have you been having... perverted thoughts about _me_?"

"Right after the war started, when I was assigned to your unit in the joint army," Neji smiled softly in remembrance, "When I saw how you gave your all to lead us... and then I became attracted to you. But... we were friends first, so I resigned myself to watch you from afar," his face darkened, "Something my family seems to be good at."

Gaara sat himself on his lap, "That was over a year ago... you waited all this time..."

The brunet's hand reached up and brushed against the soft red hair, "Worth it," he pulled him down and crashed their lips together.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Fragile**_

_**AN: **__Naruto is not mine. Durn. *glomps Gaara anyways*_

_Y'know I'm lucky I have both Neji and Gaara on that guilty pleasures list, otherwise if Hubby ever read this, he might just divorce me. Or force me to write something involving a short busty red-head and a very pretty raven haired girl._

_o.o Maybe I should be disturbed that our tastes are remarkably similar..._

_Anyhoo... enough rambling, back to the story! Um, short chapter, and if you're opposed to sexual content, then just wait for the next update. Though I would have to ask why you're reading a mature rated romance genre fanfiction then..._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Their lips crashed together and Neji wasted no time in using his tongue to part Gaara's, an almost exact continuation of what they were doing this morning. Deft fingers went to undo the robes the red-head wore, and the brunet licked down to his shoulders as he pushed the clothing off of the Kazekage.

Fingers interlaced in the dark hair as he gasped at every brush of the fingers, at every hit of air hitting the trails left by the Hyuuga's mouth. The small burning from this morning had returned and was growing, spreading all throughout his body, making him dizzy.

Neji's hands were at his bare waist now resting just above the band of his pants, the robe discarded on the floor, and he looked up at his companion, smiling at the darkened half-lidded eyes and the flushed face, and then gently nipped one of Gaara's nipples.

A throaty moan escaped his lips, "A...again..." Another moan when the bite was repeated, then he felt the hand reaching down _inside _the back of his pants, grabbing his bottom.

He yelped then, suddenly becoming aware of the hardening need that rested in the front of his legs, and he leaned down and muzzled against Neji's shoulder, fingers drifting out of the hair to undo _his _robe, it joined the other on the floor, and he shifted his weight, causing them both to groan as they rubbed together.

"This may not last very long," the brunet said, his face starting to be flushed as well, "I thought that maybe those memories would jade you a bit," he smiled against the other's skin as he bit down on the sensitive spot between the neck and shoulder blade, relishing the gasp that it caused as he felt Gaara become even harder, "But it seems that even with them, you're very sensitive."

"It...it's..." he took a breath trying to gather some form to his thoughts, "None of them were like this... not even the few that..." another moan, this one due to the swirling tongue at that spot Neji was paying special attention to, "Oh gods... _none_ of them were like this."

"I haven't gotten started yet," the brunet separated his mouth from the red-head's skin and moved them both so that they were laying down on the couch, arms tangled in each other, but for the moment not searching the other's body, though Gaara was slightly on top of the brunet.

"Are you certain you were drunk when you lost your virginity?" he suddenly asked.

"I studied up on the matter after that," came the wry smile and reply, "There are books on the subject after all... and then I did get a few chances to study _you_."

Gaara blushed, remembering all the stares from Neji, "Pervert." His fingers trailed down the bare chest and stomach, marveling at the lean muscles hidden beneath the skin, "I suppose I am too..." he added quietly, then he bit his lip and pulled down the pants standing up as he took them off of the brunet.

Who smirked and sat up as he propped himself on his elbows and watched the red-head lick his lips as he stared at him with teal eyes. "Like what you see?"

He responded by quickly stepping out of his own pants, kicking them to the growing pile of clothes, "Do you?" He went back to the couch and Neji suddenly wrapped his arms around him, and pulled him closer.

Fingers went back to entangle themselves in the long hair as he felt his already achingly hard member being engulfed by the brunet's mouth, "O...oh," He felt the tongue swirl around him, and his knees threatened to give out on him.

"Ne..ji.. ah..." he tried to concentrating on breathing, the burning turned into a white-hot point, "_Neji!_" everything brightened at once, and he almost did fall, if it weren't for the arms wrapped around him.

The Hyuuga licked his lips, swallowing as he looked up, relishing the dazed and ecstatic look in the teal eyes, "Gaara?"

The red-head's fingers drifted down from his hair to his chest as he curled himself into the brunet's lap, "Mmmph," his hand wrapped around the hard length, "Do you want me to..."

He found himself being laid back on the couch, Neji over him, "You can be in charge the next time," he whispered in Gaara's ear, as he pressed his fingers to his mouth.

He sucked the digits, and the fingers were replaced with the brunet's tongue as the lubricated digits went down.

Teal eyes widened a bit as he felt the scissoring motion, then he moaned as the fingers went deeper and lightly bit the protruding tongue in his mouth.

The brunet pulled his lower lip as he parted for a moment, "Ready?"

He responded by pulling the other's face to him and thrusting his tongue into Neji's mouth. The fingers pleasuring him below moved, and he felt his legs being lifted up, and the pressure at the entrance.

He gasped as he felt the length being pushed in, and the Hyuuga lifted his face away from his to sit up and Gaara concentrated on the pearl eyes, half-lidded, but still staring at him.

There was a bit of pain, but once he was filled, there was a blindingly amount of pleasure, only compounded by the fact that now _Neji _was the one gasping for breath, "Ga...a...ra..."

The burning returned, quickly growing to the white-hot sensation.

"_Gaara!" _the brunet collapsed against him, or would if the sand hadn't suddenly came to steady him, teal eyes staring into the pearl orbs.

For a long moment they just gazed at each other.

Neji was the first to collect his thoughts into something coherent, "Shower?"

Gaara slowly nodded.

The brunet smiled, "Then I think... maybe we _should_ sleep."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Fragile**_

_**AN: **__Naruto is not mine! Huggles to my readers!_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Gaara opened his eyes first, long before the sun rose. He smiled against the bare chest he was leaning against, enjoying the fact that he was actually touching someone... no sand rested between him and the other, not even clothing, just skin on skin.

His body ached and he briefly considered staying in his room the next day, keeping the brunet in his couch and somehow managing to call in sick. _I'm not sure if I'm just feeling lazy or content. _

Both were a new concept to him.

He leaned up, staring for a long moment at Neji as he slept, slowly reaching up to brush the strands of hairs from the Hyuuga's face.

Reluctantly, he pulled himself away, went to get dressed, telling himself that Suna needed him more than he needed to be...

He stopped after he had pulled up his pants, softly touching his lips with his fingers, remembering the night before. He closed his eyes, wanting, _needing..._

A long moment passed, and he shook his head, and went to pull on his robe, deciding that it may be best to leave now, before Neji awoke. His mind could tick off a hundred different matters that warranted his attention, some of them items he ignored yesterday in his daze.

He started to walk to the door, then took a last look back at the one still sleeping. Chewing his lip, he walked back to the couch, reaching down to brush that strand of hair that had fallen back across the face, and gently pressed their lips together before he called the sand and disappeared quickly from the room.

* * *

Gaara avoided the commerce center like the plague, mainly because he wasn't entirely sure of his ability to keep his hands off of Neji. Luckily for his self-control, it was well into the evening when he finally did catch up on the paperwork.

The last messenger left, and he folded his hands, inwardly debating taking Temari's suggestion and leaving the village in Baki or Kankuro's care while he and Neji...

He narrowed his eyes, _No. Just... no. I can't have been this starving for attention of that kind. _He thought back, trying to think of _any_ touch given to him.

A few hugs from his sister, one or two pats on the shoulder from his brother, a handshake from Naruto...

"You haven't eaten yet," Neji spoke as he entered the office, bringing in the report for the day from the commerce center. A worried look passed over his white eyes, "You'll get sick," he closed the door and walked over to the desk, well aware of the burning teal eyes trained on him.

"I was behind on my work," the red-head said quietly, "I hadn't time to even leave here."

Neji bent down to place the report on the desk, his face close by Gaara's ear, "Then this is the last?" his voice dropped to a whisper, "Will you come and eat with me then?"

"Yes," he took the scroll and hastily looked it over, as the brunet straightened himself up and went to the door as he waited.

He signed the report, and put it in his files, then quickly walked to Neji, "Anyone nearby?" he whispered urgently.

For a long moment white eyes stared at him, then the Hyuuga nodded and activated his byakugaun, "No." he said.

Gaara slowly wrapped his arms against Neji's waist holding him as tight as he could, burying his face in the other man's shoulder, "Last night. Was it real?" His voice cracked as he asked it, and he hated himself for sounding so damn weak.

He felt the warm embrace as arms encircled his small frame, holding him just as tightly, and the voice that answered was just as broken, as frail as his. "Only if you want it to be."

His heart beat faster, and he thought of what he knew about the Hyuuga, thought of what he knew about himself, thought of the paltry amount he knew of love, thought of the slightly larger quantity that he knew of friendship.

Finally he smiled against the brunet's collarbone, "The same eyes as mine..." he looked up at the pearly orbs in the face above him, "We need each other."

"Yes," there wasn't any more said as Gaara's hand went to the chestnut hair and pulled the face down to come colliding into his.

* * *

"The festival starts tomorrow?" Neji asked as they sat at a cafe for supper.

Gaara nodded, "Right at sunrise. All missions have been postponed, and the shinobi of the village have been encouraged to spend the next three days celebrating to their hearts content," he played with his food, "I've only allowed it now because the war is over and the reconstruction is mostly done."

"It's good for morale," the brunet pointed out, "Are you going to be indulging in the festivities, after all, from what I understand it is in your honor."

"No, I'll be the only one besides the storeowners that works. You enjoy yourself though, many of the teams have taken it upon themselves to set up a row of booths with some sort of carnival theme in mind."

"Sounds like something we did at the Academy once," Neji mused, "Suna doesn't seem to celebrate many things like Konoha does."

"Do you dislike that?"

"Usually no. I've just been observing key differences in our two villages. For instance, in Konoha, water is so frequent that no one takes a second thought to it's uses. Here, I've noticed that you recycle as much as possible."

"We _are_ in the middle of a desert," a wry smile came to the red-head's lips, "Even with the system of wells beneath our village, we can't afford to be too indulgent."

"I suppose," Neji took a bite out of his food, "Though I miss taking long baths."

Gaara didn't say anything after that, and continued his meal in silence, trying very hard not to let the mental image of water dripping down the brunet's body affect him.

They left and walked together, mentally reaching out and holding the other though they kept their hands to themselves. There were a few flecks of sand that brushed against the Hyuuga, and he smiled softly at the very slight blush rushed across the Kazekage's face as he realized his control was beginning to wane around the arousing jonin.

"Are there going to be musicians at this festival?" Neji asked as they reached the manor and went inside.

"A few of my jonin have been trained in those arts, so yes. They've been looking forward to it from what I understand." teal eyes stared for a long moment before finally he asked, "Why?"

There was simply a smile and a small kiss to the kanji on his forehead, "I'll tell you later. But for now, I think we should rest." for a second he seemed torn, then, "Would you mind terribly if I slept on your couch again?"

"It would help put me at ease," Gaara said, as he opened the door to his room, "Even if we don't do anything _but_ rest."

Neji followed him and closed the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Fragile**_

_**AN: **__Naruto is not mine. Boo._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

The sky brightened with fireworks as the sun set on the first day of the festival. Gaara ignored it as he contemplated the mission requests that had back piled on his desk. _Two more days... why didn't I think that there would be this many when I gave everyone vacations?_

He supposed that he was lucky that none of the missions were emergencies of any sort, just simple escort requests for the most part, and the ones who put them in had gone off to join the festivities not seeming to mind having to wait. He also supposed that it was lucky that Suna was so easy to defend.

_What the _hell_ was I thinking? _A sudden onslaught of the memories he had created with Neji just a few nights ago rushed into his brain, and he fought down the blush and burning sensation that came with it.

He settled for resting his head on his hands and letting a small sigh escape his lips, _Of course... I wonder if he timed it so that I would be unable to plan this out correctly. _

He snorted at himself for that thought, the Hyuuga hadn't even known about the villagers' request until they were _already _well into falling for each other, it was just bad timing on his part.

He stood from his desk and looked out of the window, marveling at how the fireworks turned out, and almost didn't notice the door open and close or the brunet that came in, setting a box on the desk.

Almost. "Tired of the festivities already?" he asked.

Arms wrapped around him, and he felt Neji's head lean down on his shoulder, "I haven't been yet," he confessed, whispering into Gaara's ear, "I decided to work today as well."

"And that's _not _festival food in that box?" the red-head raised an eyebrow, "I can smell it you know."

"So I made a stop on the way here. I almost tried for a giant plush raccoon in one of those games, but I wasn't so sure you would appreciate it," he took his arms away and went to retrieve the food, "I knew you probably haven't eaten yet."

Gaara smiled, "Neither have you."

"So we'll eat together," the brunet responded, "Shall I go to get some beverages?"

"Don't. There's a bottle in the lower panel of that shelf over there," Neji went to retrieve it, "Tsunade sent that to me when I became Kazekage, but I never opened it."

A chuckle, "If I didn't know better, I would say you're attempting to get me drunk."

"I just didn't want you to leave for the moment," Gaara said as a brief blush passed over his face, "Besides that, I overheard Kankuro's plans for dragging me to this thing, and if that bottle's going to be opened, I rather it be between the two of us."

"Why waste good sake?" the brunet smirked as he walked back over to the desk, "Though you have to admit, it was a good idea... or at least an interesting one."

"It's what I expect from him, a half-assed plan that's going to get him seriously hurt," the red-head growled, "At least Temari's plans that involve me and social interaction were well thought out."

"Hmm, which one of them had the idea for this thing?" he waved his hand at the fireworks outside.

"Neither of them, but they both seemed to support it," Gaara poured himself a small cup of the drink and sipped at it, "You should be flattered, I've yet to figure out _your_ plan to get me to go."

Another smirk, "And what makes you think I have one?"

Teal eyes regarded him for a long moment, "I think that you like to show off."

He didn't expect Neji to activate the byakugaun as he said those words, or the brunet to quickly reach over and touch a spot, the exact same one he had paid particular attention with his tongue just a few nights before, right between the red-head's neck and shoulder blade.

Gaara saw white as a throaty moan escaped his lips, he gathered himself together just barely enough to see the smug bastard getting up to _leave_ after that.

Sand flew across the room, and Neji half turned back to the red-head, "Who's showing of..." white eyes widened as very, very slowly and gently the sand brushed against him, almost seeming to lick in some places. "You're going to make me have some very disturbing thoughts about cats," the brunet managed to gasp out as he collapsed back into the seat.

"Serves you right," Gaara drank another cup of the sake as he called the sand off, "And you proved my point about being a show-off." He didn't mention that the trick with the gentle fist had _worked_. He was greatly considering...

_No... not the office. Anyone could..._

A small voice argued that everyone was down at the festivities, and there wouldn't be _any _interruptions... besides with that byakugaun...

"Hn," Neji played with his cup, "So it seems are you," amused pearl orbs stared at him, and Gaara noted that the eye technique was still activated.

_Just think what he could do... _He was turning a brighter shade of red than his hair and shook his head, standing as he did so, and crossing the distance to the brunet. "I swear... if anyone walks in on us, I'm holding you personally responsible." with that he took the cup out of Neji's hand and placed it back on the desk, and plopped himself in the brunet's lap, face leaning up to brush their lips together.

He felt a light tap, another one infused with chakra, on the back of his neck and his eyelids grew heavy as he slumped against Neji's chest.

"Not just yet," the brunet whispered in his ear, "Soon though, I promise." he got up, eyes quickly scanning for anyone as he carried the Kazekage out of the tower.

Fireworks sounded outside as the festivities continued.

* * *

Teal eyes blinked awake as Gaara heard the sounds of a flute being played, or rather tuned, from the sound of it. He sat up, looking around at the softly colored room he was in, the plush bed he was laying on, "Where..."

"Forgive me, but I had to get you away from the tower," Neji said quietly, placing down the flute he was practicing as he turned to the red-head, "You wanted to know what my plan was correct? It wasn't to get you to the festival."

"Kidnapping the kage is one of those crimes that generally gets you killed," the red-head said, still taking in his surroundings, _Damnit, I don't recognize this place. Where the hell are we?_

"Then you'll have to punish your siblings as well," the brunet chuckled as he crawled onto the bed, "Especially Kankuro, he's the one who caught me leaving your room a few days ago and blackmailed me into helping him out with _their _plan."

"Oh gods," Gaara covered his face, "How the hell did he catch you anyways?"

"I believed he called it the 'baby brother finally getting laid' alarm," Neji mused quietly, "I myself was mortified that it happened so easily." he handed the red-head a letter, "Then I got _this _from your sister."

He looked at the note, "_Get him to go on vacation with you or I'll tell your cousin and watch her die of shock._" he chuckled, "This sort of threat actually worked on you?"

"I was more impressed that your brother and sister cared more about you having some sort of physical relationship than worrying about who it was with," he stroked Gaara's hair, "I'm not sure why, but they seem to trust your judge in character."

The red-head smiled and snuggled into Neji before sitting straight up, "Wait... before I allow myself to enjoy this... who did you leave in charge?"

"Temari. She came back an hour or so before I went into the office, and she's the one who made the reservations here."

"And where's here?"

"The coast," Gaara's eyes widened at that, the ocean was a full two days away from Suna.

"How the _hell_ did I stay under that long?" he whispered quietly.

Neji didn't answer, just pulled the red-head back down to lay with him.

_We won't have long here, before the council notices, one or two days at the most. Might as well enjoy it. _He snuggled back into Neji's body. "Show-off," he muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Fragile**_

_**AN: **__Naruto is not mine, because if it were Neji/Gaara would be soooo canon._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

The waves crashed against the sandy shore and Gaara stared at the water, knees curled up against his chest as he watched the constantly moving wind and ocean.

For one of the few times in his life, the memories were quiet, and he wondered if it was because of the loudness of the surf or because for one of the first times in his life, he felt oddly tranquil, almost at peace despite the cacophony of voices in him that railed against him for justice.

He didn't want to leave this place, not even for the warm embraces waiting for him in the bed with Neji, who he assumed was still sleeping.

The sun peeked over the horizon and the ocean turned pink and gold as it reflected the sky.

"It just keeps reincarnating itself," he whispered, "No wonder it's said to have no memory, it doesn't stay still long enough for anything to affect it."

He picked up a handful of sand and watched it trickle from his fingers, "I don't have that option," he concluded sadly, "Too many lives... too many now depending on me to just leave them."

"At some point you're going to have to forgive yourself," Neji's voice said softly, and the red-head turned to see the brunet standing behind him, "_You_ forced yourself to change, as soon as your eyes were opened to the possibility of being something better." He knelt down to Gaara gently taking the boy's face in his hands, "Everyone's already forgiven you... can't you do the same?"

"No," came the soft answer, "Even if everyone forgets, _I _will still remember. I'm the one who shouldered this burden a long time ago, I'll continue to shoulder it until the day I finally can sleep peacefully."

"Then..." Neji moved his hands down to place them over Gaara's, "At least let me shoulder it with you."

Teal eyes stared at him for a long moment, before he finally smiled, "Alright."

"As I said, there's a light in all that darkness you carry," the red-head leaned against him, and he stroked the vermillion strands of hair.

"How can you tell that it's me?"

Neji tapped a finger against his pearly orbs, "I see it." The two watched the waves in silence for a few moments after that, enjoying each other's company.

"Tell me," the brunet suddenly asked, "All those sand manipulation powers... have you ever actually built a sand castle?"

* * *

"It needs a bit more here," Neji said, as he molded the sand into the tower.

Gaara silently handed him the bucket, "This would be quicker..."

"But not as much fun," the Hyuuga smiled, "Besides you would take all of a few moments to mold one with your powers, and it wouldn't be worth it. This is something we're making together."

The Kazekage nodded, understanding what his companion was saying, "What do we do after the towers are fixed?"

"Decorations. When I was little, my father made me go find some seashells to add to the castle." Neji's eyes saddened for a moment, "But I don't think that would suit us," he took out a kunai, "I was thinking that we could carve the windows and doors in instead."

"Shouldn't we add more battlements first?" Gaara asked quietly, "Right now it looks like the place would fall too easily."

He was answered with a chuckle, "Good point. Should we add a wall or something else?"

"A wall, and I'll use that kunai to make some portholes for the long range shinobi we'll hide in there. And we need to divert the traffic so that there's only one way in and out of the castle, so it's easier to guard."

He gathered sand with his hands, and deft fingers molded it into the shape he wanted, "See," Neji whispered in his ear as the brunet took some more sand and added to the shape Gaara was making, "It's a lot more fun isn't it?"

"The sand's still seems to be calling me, whether I use chakra or not," the red-head answered, "This seems natural."

The two continued work on the castle, and near sunset, both sat back to gaze proudly at the completed work.

"It took all day, but I like it," Neji said quietly, and Gaara nodded.

"What now?" the red-head asked.

"Sadly, the ocean and wind will attack the castle and destroy it by morning, so we need to take a picture," the brunet reached into a pocket to take out his camera, "I'll set the timer so that we can both be in it, and I want you to smile."

"You planed this so that you would have a picture of the two of us didn't you?" Gaara watched Neji set up the camera and then let himself be dragged to get in the picture, the brunet's arm wrapped over his shoulder.

"It wasn't the only reason," Neji said as the flash went off, "I actually _like_ making sand castles." he went to retrieve the camera, "Shall we head back to the room? I wouldn't mind taking a shower before we got something to eat."

The red-head quietly took his hand and nodded.

* * *

"Wait," Gaara said as they got back to the room. Neji gave him an odd look but nodded as he noticed the grains of sand being lifted off of the two of them as they quietly floated into the gourd the Kazekage carried on his back.

"That was just the sand from the beach." he pointed out.

"And now it's part of my memories," came the response, "And the sand will remember it far longer than I would."

"See, not all of the ones you carry are bad," pearl eyes sparkled as Gaara leaned closer to him.

"No, I suppose not," he murmured as their lips locked together, one arm wrapped around Neji as the other arm commanded the sand to unlock the door. They crashed into the room, and the sand closed the door behind them.

Gaara separated himself long enough to take off the gourd and lean it against the wall, then pulled the brunet close to him, "I wonder how many more you can give me."

Their lips crashed together again, and he took a great deal of pleasure as Neji moaned into his mouth, and he took the chance to thrust his tongue in, relishing in his taste. The burning warmth returned, and he trailed his hands up to the robe to undo the ties and slide it off of his lover's pale shoulders.

_Lover... I never thought..._ he was so distracted by that sudden thought that he didn't notice the hands reaching up to the buckles on his breastplate and robe until he felt the air hitting his skin as it fell down away from his body. He pulled away from Neji then, and stared into his bright eyes.

There was worry there, "Is something the matter?"

He shook his head and threw his arms around his _lover's_ neck, suddenly feeling very much relieved and wanted, the burning warmth becoming hotter by the second, "Nothing," he sighed into Neji's ears, gasping as the brunet lifted him up in a great embrace.

Somehow they found themselves on the bed, and Gaara intertwined his fingers in the brunet's long hair as he gasped at the light fingers and kisses leading down his chest and stomach.

A strong strike hit the inside of his thigh and he moaned at the sudden pleasure that rushed through him, "How did you ever think..."

"Mmph," Neji looked up at him, the byakugaun seeming to make his eyes glow, "It made sense to me," another quick strike on the opposite thigh, and he smirked as the red-head's back arched before he collapsed back onto the bed, "Never actually did it before though."

"If you _keep_ doing it, I'm not going to last," Gaara panted, only vaguely aware that his pants were being pulled off.

The brunet responded by licking the areas where he had hit, causing the fingers to drop away from the hair and clench the sheets beneath him as he gasped and sat up, "Please..."

"Please what?" Neji asked licking his way to the hardened shaft, his hands going up to the red-head's stomach, lightly pressing a small amount of chakra there.

More and more pleasure, so much it was beginning to _ache_ and he watched the brunet cover his member with his mouth, felt the tongue swirling down the shaft as the wet cavern moved up and down.

Moaning as he reached to put his fingers in Neji's hair again, sighing as the thin digits wrapped themselves in the silken tresses, gasping as the attention simply caused the brunet to work harder on his ministrations.

The hands that commanded the gentle fist were trailing to the small of his back now, and as they hit their strikes, one last _monster_ wave of pleasure hit, and he came violently into Neji's mouth, who simply licked up all of the white hot liquid and swallowed. He looked up at Gaara, who was sweating and panting.

And had an look of absolute orgasmic bliss. The brunet sat up to bring their lips together, and smirked when the red-head moaned as he tasted himself, tongue darting out to clean Neji's mouth before he collapsed back on the bed, "Gods... that was..."

"So it was better than the first?" he smiled as he watched the teal orbs attempt to fight off the pleasure induced exhaustion.

"Mmmph," came the response, and Gaara tried to grasp on to the brunet, needing to hold onto something to keep him tied to his lover.

Somehow Neji understood and he wrapped himself next to the red-head, kissing the kanji on his forehead as the byakugaun faded from his eyes, allowing him to simply _look _at Gaara.

He was already asleep, and the Hyuuga smiled as he held the Kazekage as close as he could.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Fragile**_

_**

* * *

****AN: **__Sorry about the lack of update. I've had a rather interesting week. And further apologies for this being a shorter chappie._

_Anyhoo, Naruto isn't mine, and this is a work of love and not meant for profit._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Nine**

**

* * *

  
**

_If I didn't know any better, _Gaara quietly mused as he opened his eyes to see Neji slumbering next to him, _I'd say this is all a strategic plan to ensure I start sleeping regularly._

He ran his fingers gently through the long hair that drifted over the pillows, _We have to return today. As much as I want to, I can't indulge any longer. _Still...

_If there's ever a day when I'm no longer Kazekage... I wouldn't mind living out the rest of my life like I did yesterday. _

His chest ached and he slowly untangled himself from Neji's limbs, wondering at the hot tears that were escaping his eyes.

His hand raised to touch one as it fell down his cheek, and he stared at the droplet for a moment, "Why?"

Memories stirred in him, and through the blood and screams, he finally saw the shining light that Neji spoke of.

Instead of hope, it brought sorrow, a crushing realization loomed over him, and he couldn't shake it away.

_I'm the Kazekage... I have to put Sunagakure before all other things.. even my own happiness._

He looked over at the sleeping man, marveled at the pale skin framed by the luscious dark hair, _One day... he'll have to return to Konoha... _the thought pained him like no other, but he couldn't change the fact that Neji was not his, never was one of the shinobi he could command, and yet...

Gaara belonged to the Hyuuga more strongly than any fealty to a nation or village could demand. He felt it in his bones, in his blood... _he_ was _Neji's_. Sending the brunet back would be like tearing his heart out, he knew this.

_I may not ever have to. My sister won't be returning, so why should the diplomat sent in her place be returned? _

It was selfish, but he didn't care. For the first time in _years _he felt like he _deserved_ to be a little selfish.

Still staring at Neji, he leaned over and brushed his fingers against the man's chest, _There are small scars here... from his training? _he closed his eyes and ran his hands across his lover's body, attempting to memorize each curve, each line.

He opened his eyes as his hands rested on the pair of pants that were still on the brunet.

"Enjoying yourself?" a velvety voice asked, and he looked up to meet the pearl eyes that were staring at him.

"How long have you been awake?" Gaara asked.

"Just long enough to find you studying me," Neji smirked, resting his hand over the one that was on his waist, "Don't stop."

"One day I might have to," the red-head whispered and the brunet's gaze softened at the sadness he heard in the voice.

"Not today," he grabbed both of Gaara's hands and pushed himself up, leaning over the Kazekage as his hair fell down around his face, "Not ever if you choose to."

Teal eyes blinked as he looked up at his lover, then he slowly smiled, "If you keep holding my hands like this, I can't continue what I was doing."

* * *

They snuck back into Suna two nights later and went straight to the tower. He sent Neji to his quarters to rest and he went the rest of the way to his main office.

"Did you enjoy yourselves?" Temari asked as Gaara set down his gourd.

"It was enlightening. I'm surprised that you took news of my being with someone... and who... as well as you did," he turned to his sister, "And doesn't your husband miss you?"

"That idiot was complaining about my cooking again," she huffed, "Besides I told him I had to make sure that you were alright," she looked at him, "As for you and Neji... I'm just happy that you _have _someone, and from what I could gather, he's not a bad catch," she giggled, "I went to ask his cousin about his type, and I had to keep my tongue bit when she said that she thought he liked red-haired girls. She said it so innocently too," she did burst into laughter at this point, "I almost told her, just to see the look on her face! She would have _died_!"

He smiled and sat down in his chair, "I'm glad you didn't, he really worries about her." Picking up the top sheet, "Any emergencies in the village?"

"Absolutely not," she crossed her arms, "You have things run so tightly that you could have been gone for another month! How the hell do you keep everything so organized?"

He smirked, "That is my secret, and I'll only tell my heir how to do this. Were there any suspicions that I was gone?"

"Grandfather Ebizo and Baki handled the council and Kankuro and I handled the rest, since things were running so smoothly and the festival ran over some, no one even thought about it. Though you might get a lot of sympathy presents for working so hard that you missed your own party."

He chewed his lip at that, "I'll make it up to them somehow. Get some sleep and I'll see you off in the morning."

She ruffled his hair then, "Don't you dare feel guilty for ditching!" she warned as she left the office.

He reached up to straighten the mussed up strands, then smiled a little as he reached for the next sheet in the stack of paperwork, _Oddly... I don't._

* * *

He stood at the front gates with Neji and Kankuro as Temari was preparing to return to Konoha.

"Tell Lee and Tenten I told them hello," Neji said quietly, "And give my love to Hinata and Hanabi."

"You keep taking care of my brother," she grinned pulling Gaara into a neck hold, "He's too cute so I worry about him all the time."

"Notice she didn't say anything about me," Kankuro pointed out.

"You're not irreplaceably adorable." Temari snapped, "And you keep hanging out with those tramps in the tea houses!"

"I'll have you know that I've only had one woman in the past month!" he yelled back.

"A _whole _month! Kankuro! You're becoming... _domesticated_!" she said in false shock.

They both stopped their bickering as they heard the small strange sound and looked at Gaara.

His eyes were closed and he was biting his lower lip in an attempt to keep it in as he shook, but there was no denying it, he was laughing. Both smiled.

Temari let him go, "Like I said, keep taking care of him," she started to turn away, "Oh that's right," she looked back, "Hey you two are going to be Uncles soon. So make sure you come visit Konoha in September." At that she grinned and leapt away.

"She's preg..." Kankuro stared as she left, then consulted his fingers, "Wait a second... September's only five months from now... Temari?!" he called after her, "_Don't_ tell me!"

Neji chuckled, "I wondered about that."

"I'm going to kill Shikamaru!" the puppet master decided.

"It doesn't matter," Gaara said quietly, "She's happy."

His brother looked down at him and then back towards where Temari had disappeared at, "Yeah, I suppose that you're right," he clamped his hand down on the Kazekage's shoulder, "Love's a great thing ain't it."

He smiled, casting a sideways glance towards Neji, "Yes... yes I suppose it is."

At that they turned back towards the village.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Fragile**_

_**AN: **__Naruto is not mine. And why yes, I do see some characters as total fangirls.

* * *

_

_**Chapter Ten

* * *

**_

In the weeks following, Gaara often found excuses to leave the work at night, when everyone else was asleep to go back to his quarters and find Neji waiting on him.

It _had _occurred to him that it was perfectly normal to only work during the daylight hours, but it was still nice to sneak away from his duties and enter his room and walk over to his couch and find the brunet, usually already shirtless, peacefully sleeping there.

The first time it happened he was looking for some notes that he had left in there, and was completely surprised to see the brunet slumbering on his couch. Neji made the excuse that he couldn't sleep in his own designated room, "Doesn't smell right," he had mumbled before Gaara smiled and sat down on the couch beside him, the brunet grabbing his waist and holding him close, nuzzling his head into the Kazekage's chest, "Better."

The Hyuuga had fallen right back into his sleep, and the red-head decided to start coming home on a more regular basis.

Tonight they both laid on the floor amidst blankets and cushions, and Gaara was tracing his fingers across Neji's chest and stomach.

"Where did you get these scars?" he suddenly asked.

"You didn't think I mastered the gentle-fist without some practice?" the brunet sighed, "It actually took a few years of relentless training after school. The hardest part was convincing the other members of the branch family to help me with the endeavor."

"I can't even imagine how much this must have hurt," Gaara whispered.

"I was lucky. Even when I first started I was able to avoid any life threatening wounds, though as it was I spent much of the fifth and sixth years of my life in the hospital," Neji's eyes darkened, "All for the petty idea of revenge," he traced the kanji on the red-head's forehead, "But I suppose you already know something about that."

"Hmm," he mused, "They make up who we are today... but it was for such a stupid reason that we have them in the first place."

"True. But if these scars are the reason that I can hold you, then I wouldn't trade them for anything," at that Neji's arms wrapped themselves around Gaara, "Regrets are something that I don't have."

* * *

It was a few days later when Neji got the first of the messages from his clan while he was visiting the Kazekage for lunch.

"What's that about?" Gaara asked as the Hyuuga tore it up after reading it.

"I'm twenty, so I'm of a marriageable age," the pearl eyes fixed themselves on the red-head, "And I refuse to be a part of their games. I told them as much before your sister's wedding."

"So that's what you were avoiding," Gaara smiled, happy that he had figured it out, though a bit disappointed that Neji didn't tell him sooner.

"Not entirely," the brunet sighed, "The prospect of seducing you weighed much more heavily in that decision."

_That _caused the Kazekage to turn almost as red as his hair, "So you're just interested in the sex?" he said, looking away.

Neji walked over to him, cupping his face in the slender hands, "The sex _is _good..." he bent down and kissed him gently, "But I like _you _more. And trust me, that has a large impact on how good the sex is," he licked Gaara's lips as the red-head's hand drifted up to the dark hair.

Perhaps if the Hyuuga had activated his byakugaun or if either of them were paying attention to something other than each other, they would have noticed the door handle turning or the girl with light brown hair coming in.

"Ah..." papers dropped out of her hands as she turned a bright red as she saw what the two were doing.

The sound caused them to both stop and look at her.

"Matsuri? What do you need?" Gaara asked quietly.

She hastily picked up the papers she dropped, "Kankuro wanted me to bring these..." she swallowed, "I'mreallysorryIdidn'tmeantointerrupt!" she dropped the papers quickly on the desk and ran out of the room.

Neji stared after her for a moment, "Our secret's out."

"I don't care," Gaara mumbled then looked up at him, "Would your clan object to your marrying me?"

Now it was Neji who turned a little red, "I'm afraid they want... ah... to use me for breeding purposes, to strengthen the stock so to speak."

"No wonder you decided to come here," a wry smile appeared beneath the sparkling teal eyes, "You hate being used. I knew this before we ever became intimate."

The brunet leaned down again, "After I broke that cage, it was foolish of them to try and keep me in it," he whispered, his breath warm against Gaara's ear, "So I chose to fly away to you," he gently kissed a spot on the side of the red-head's throat before he stood up again, "I have to return to the commerce center," his eyes saddened, "Your public opinion might change for the worse..."

"Let it." the Kazekage returned to his paperwork, "I won't change anything that I'm doing because of how people feel about it."

Neji smiled as he left the room.

* * *

As it was, it seemed that public opinion only changed for the better. In the days that followed, Neji received a number of appreciative gifts and thank-you letters from various admirers of the Kazekage.

"I almost wish the council was as easy to please," Gaara said one night as they rested in his room, "It took Grandfather Ebizo to suggest that your byakugaun be used to get them to stop complaining."

"I'm actually pleasantly surprised," Neji leaned against him, "I was worried... but they really do seem to care for you."

"Mmmm," the red-head mused, twirling a finger in the long dark hair, "I sent a message to Kakashi a few days ago, by way of Temari, to have you permanently switch allegiances, if you still want to..."

He was answered by a sudden jolt of pleasure radiating where Neji licked his throat, "Does that answer your question?" the brunet asked, his voice low and husky as he whispered into the pale ear.

Gaara's breath hitched, "Y...yes..." his hands found their way around his lover's waist and he held him closer, "You will stay here with me then?"

He moaned as Neji bit his earlobe, "You're horrible at proposals," he chuckled then leaned up, staring into the teal orbs, "Gaara... marry me," with that he bent down to capture the red-head's lips in his own.

* * *

The next morning, Neji woke up to find Gaara gone, but a small note next to a vial hanging on a black cord left in the Kazekage's place. He smiled as he noticed the small amount of sand swirling in the container as he tied it to his neck and read the note which only had one word scrawled on it.

_Yes._

He quickly got dressed and hurried to his duties, feeling entirely blissful as he took the long way to the commerce center, through the make-shift bazaar and stopping at a silver merchant.

A long moment passed as he looked through the charms laid out, and his eyes drifted to a long dark silver feather hanging from a white and blue woven cord. "That one," he said.

"Oh Hyuuga-san!" a voice behind him spoke as the necklace was getting wrapped, he turned to see Matsuri and her friend Sari, "Someone was asking after you at the village gates, it looked like a messenger from Konoha."

"We were asked to come find you since you weren't at the commerce center," Sari added.

He smiled, "If you two don't mind, could you deliver something to Gaara for me?"

Both girls turned starry eyed for a moment, "You got him a token?" Matsuri asked, almost squealing as she held onto Sari, "Isn't Kazekage-sama's lover romantic?!"

"We'll be happy to take it to him," Sari smiled, "Though wouldn't it be nicer to give it to him in person?"

"I want him to have it as soon as possible, and since I have to deal with a messenger, I won't be able to take it to him now. Though if you could request that he join me for lunch..."

"Oh! You should take him to that place that Tomari just opened up!" Sari said, "I've heard it's really good." Matsuri nodded and they took the small package from Neji and headed to the Kazekage tower, discussing the various restaurants of Suna and the popularity with couples each had.

He shook his head for a moment before turning to head to the gates, making the journey in short time.

His eyes narrowed as he noted how quiet it was, _Where did the guards go? _"Byakugaun," he whispered as he settled into the gentle fist stance.

A black cloaked figure stepped in front of him, "Come back to Konoha or fall here cousin," a feminine voice said as the hood came back, revealing the white eyes already using the byakugaun and long raven hair, "The Elders promised me the clan if I take care of you."

"Hanabi. Do you really think that you can defeat me? Or that you'll walk out of this?"

"I only have to do one technique, and then I can vanish before your back-up arrives," her lips turned up into a sick smile, "I'm so tired of being overlooked, between you and that pathetic excuse of a sister... I've been looking forward to this for a long time."

He flew towards her, but she simply brought her hands up performing one seal.

Pain engulfed him as he faltered, and the world fell away into inky blackness.

* * *

"Kazekage-sama!" Matsuri burst into the office, followed by Sari.

He calmly looked up at them, "This is the second time you two have visited..." he started but then noted their panicked looks, "What happened?"

"It's Hyuuga-san..." Sari had tears in her eyes, "He went to the gates because there was a messenger there... and he hadn't gotten back by the time we returned to the commerce center."

Gaara had already grabbed his gourd and was heading down the stairs, "Wait!" Matsuri called, "He's at the hospital! They found him..." she fought back a loud sob, "He won't wake up!"

Teal eyes widened, and he vanished as the sand surrounded him, rushing to where Neji was.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Fragile **_

_**AN: **__Naruto isn't mine. And this is a work of love and not meant for profit._

_*passes out tissues* Um... I'm sorry for hurting Neji. Expect daily updates for the next few chapters!

* * *

_

_**Chapter Eleven

* * *

**_

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Gaara could only concentrate on that sound as he sat next to the brunet and took the slender hand in his, only saw the face, sleeping, but not peacefully... the seal mark had a slight glow to it, and from the way the muscles were tightening...

_He's hurting..._

"Kazekage-sama?" someone asked, _daring _to intrude, "We have the reports from the guards at the gate."

"What happened?" he asked in a low voice, the sand swirling around his feet. Whoever it was took a step back, no one had seen Gaara this angry since before the joint invasion of Konoha.

Luckily for them, Kankuro stepped in, "They were put to sleep using a mass genjutsu after the runners were sent to retrieve Neji. They thought it was someone from Konoha because of the offered headband, but they never saw the face, however it was a female, they do know that." The shinobi in the room stared between the two brothers, trying to ascertain whether or not it was actually safe to move. Worried, they watched the Kazekage, seeing the pain in his eyes as he contemplated the information he had and the fear gave way to sympathy.

"Send a message to Kakashi using Takamaru," he finally said in a quiet voice, "Ask him who in the Hyuuga clan knows how to activate the caged bird seal and inform him of what has happened." Kankuro nodded and ran off to do as his brother asked. Gaara looked up to the medic, "He's in pain... is there something that you can give him?"

"More pain killers risk putting him deeper in the sedation," anyone that was standing next to Sekka started to back away slowly as they saw the sand start to drift upwards from the Kazekage, "I've put him on oxygen and a i.v. drip, and it seems that his suffering has leveled off, but there's no sign of it subsiding."

"Matsuri, bring my paperwork here," the red-head took a chair and pulled it next to the bed Neji was lying on, and the sand formed itself into a makeshift desk, "I want any information those guards may remember to come immediately to me, and I want our defenses strengthened across the perimeter. There's a chance that she wasn't alone and that they might be targeting him again. As it is, _any _shinobi from Konoha that visits until he wakes up is to _immediately _report to me upon arrival."

He glared at the people still in the room, "Unless you have further business, _leave_ _now_."

It took less than a second for all but the two medical nin to vacate, and Sekka and his apprentice simply took Neji's bloodwork and bowed as they left the room.

Finally alone he placed his head next to the brunet's, the hot tears he had been holding in ran down his cheeks as he placed his hand over Neji's heart, "Wake up," he whispered, "If you don't..." he closed his eyes, not allowing himself to even contemplate that scenario.

Kankuro returned then, "The message was sent. I've instructed the ones at the aviary to inform me as soon as the hawk returned," he stood next to Gaara, "Anything I can do? I mean, I know I'm not the one who gives you the hugs and such, but" he ruffled his brother's hair, "I still worry about you."

"Remind me why I'm not going on a murderous rampage through the Hyuuga manor right now."

"One, you promised not to kill again. Two, Konoha is three days away. And three," Kankuro scrunched his nose in thought before nodding, "Three is you don't want to leave him right now. Besides, do you really want to give Shukaku the satisfaction of you crushing everyone again?"

"It's not like he's around anymore, he won't know," Gaara sighed, "But you're right."

"Though if it comes that you _can_ get away with it without starting a war, I think I'll help you out," Kankuro grinned, "Come on, I bet discussing various ways to murder the one who did this will cheer you up."

Gaara gave a very small smile, "Can we make it slow and exceptionally painful?"

"For you little brother, _anything_."

* * *

It was late that night when he received the reply message from Konoha, Kankuro yawned as he handed the scroll to Gaara who opened it immediately.

_Sending a team there. They'll explain more when they arrive. -Kakashi_

He resisted the urge to break something, "A team is on it's way, but not much more was said."

"Probably won't be Temari, she might not be able travel now," he stared at his brother, "Have you eaten anything?"

"Don't want to," Gaara mumbled.

"I'll get Sekka to hook an I.V. drip to you if you don't," Kankuro warned placing a bento down, "My girlfriend made this for you, so eat."

"You going to tell me who she is?"

"She's one of the potters, and she's afraid that she'll start getting special treatment if it comes to light that I'm involved with her, so she wants to wait until she's a bit more established before we get anymore serious," Kankuro smiled a bit, "She wants to be judged on her own talents I guess, but it's rough when she's the first girl I ever really considered anything more than a one-night."

"She's a good cook too," Gaara said as he took a tentative bite of the dinner, "After Neji wakes up, I want to meet her." he looked over at the sleeping brunet, "We'll all visit Temari together."

"Sure thing," he ruffled the red-head's hair as he got up to leave the room.

Gaara waited until he no longer heard the footsteps to place the bento back down, no matter how good a cook she was, it still tasted like sawdust to him. _Neji... don't give me that look, I'll eat when you wake up. _He twirled a finger in the strands of hair that were splayed across the pillow, _And then we..._

Tears came to his eyes again, which didn't surprise him, every moment that he was alone he let them run. Beneath him, he felt the sand moving in swirling tendrils on the floor as he placed his hand around Neji's.

His eyes widened and he looked up to the brunet's face. The seal was still glowing that sickly pale green color and his eyes were still closed. The breathing was still shallow but...

He looked back down towards their intertwined hands, it had only been for a second, and he knew that there was a possibility that he imagined it...

No. It wasn't a delusion, Neji's hand _had _tightened around his, he was certain of it.

"You said that you weren't going to stay in that cage, so _wake up_," Gaara whispered, "Keep fighting it, I'll find some way..." his voice trailed off and he swallowed, "Even if I have to rip up the entirety of that clan of yours."

He could almost feel the light brushing of Neji's fingers against his kanji, telling him that it was going to be alright. He only prayed that it would be.

* * *

Lee was crying, and Tenten looked as if she were about to as they came to report two days later.

Gaara simply folded his hands and stared at the two, "Kakashi said that you two would be able to explain _exactly _what happened." It wasn't exactly true, but he did hope.

Tenten gulped, "We know who did it, but according to our village laws in dealing with clans, there's nothing he can do," she took a tentative step back, seeing the sand almost explode at that information.

"There's someone who can break the seal though!" Lee interjected, "Neji's cousin Hinata has been researching it at his request. She couldn't remove it, but she can reverse the effects once the full power was activated."

"Then _why_ wasn't she dispatched along with you?" Gaara practically growled, inwardly reminding himself that these were his friends, Lee was even among the first to be counted as a friend. Neji would probably be furious if something happened to either of them. At least something permanent...

Tenten gulped, "She disappeared about two weeks ago... when Naruto left Konoha, we think she went with him."

His eyes widened, "Naruto left..." he hadn't heard any of this.

Lee and Tenten shared a worried glance then looked back at him, "He said that he was going to go look for that idiot again," Tenten continued, "He never really believed that Sasuke died in that last battle, and since Konoha's been rebuilt and the peace is pretty much secure, he just vanished one night, leaving a note to Kakashi. Hinata left that same night, and though she didn't leave a note or anything, well, we all know how she feels about him, so we figured..."

"That and the Hokage hadn't put either of them on the missing list. When anyone asked he said both were on an extended mission," Lee interjected.

Gaara tapped his fingers on his desk for a moment, "So, if we find Naruto, it stands to reason that we'll find her." taking a sheet from his desk he wrote a quick note, then summoned on of his ANBU.

The shinobi bowed and Gaara gave him the note.

"I want our fastest hawks to be dispatched with a copy of this message, they're looking for Uzumaki Naruto, and they will be ordered to wait for a reply when they find him," he paused for a moment, "Make sure to treat the hawk that does. As soon as we know where he is, send a team to retrieve him and escort him and his companion here. They will report _directly _to me." The ANBU bowed and left.

He turned back to Neji's teammates, "I suppose..."

"What a great display of love and youth!" Lee grinned, "I can feel the vitality in this room and shall celebrate by running laps around Sunagakure with all of my weights until Neji awakens!" he skipped out of the room then, leaving Tenten to bury her face in her hands.

"I should go make sure he doesn't actually kill himself this time," she sighed, "And we know. Neji's been writing us," she smiled as she left the room, "You two look cute together!"

There was a very faint smile on Gaara's face as he watched the two leave and he turned back to the brunet, "Stop looking so smug, there was no way you knew that they were going to actually use it."

_"Did I?" _he could just hear the voice, almost see the lips curl up into that _damned_ sexy smirk.

"No, you didn't!" Gaara said a little too loudly, his voice echoing in the almost empty room. Embarrassed, he leaned his head against the bed, almost hearing the light chuckle Neji would make at that outburst.

_If she can't fix this, I'm not sure what I'll do.  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Fragile**_

_**AN: **__Naruto isn't mine. I probably wouldn't have to worry about my mortgage if it were.  


* * *

_

_**Chapter Twelve

* * *

**_

It was the sixth day since the messengers had been dispatched, and Gaara was greatly considering finding out what roasted hawk tasted like when the door to the room burst open.

"They found him," Kankuro said happily, giving the scroll to the Kazekage. He ripped open the sealing and held his breath as he read it.

_Yeah, she's with me, how'd you know? And don't be so cryptic, she's worried sick about Neji now! We're on our way to Suna, and you better let me know the rest of the story when we get there! _

"Prepare some quarters," Gaara said quietly, "They're on their way."

"That's great news," Kankuro grinned, "He'll be awake in no time then."

_I hope so,_ the red-head thought as he looked over at Neji.

More worries ate their way into his brain, _What if they don't make it back in time... Or that she can't wake him up. What'll I do then? _He took a calming breath, and concentrated on the sand that was chaotically swirling around, betraying his emotions. _Stop that_, he mentally berated the grains as he exercised a small bit of chakra to collect the sand back into the gourd, _It's scaring everyone. We stopped being scary remember?_

A small amount stayed out, and he let it dance around his fingers, almost sighing at the memory held within those grains. He didn't need to look at the picture, kept in his room, to see the sandcastle or the ocean... or how happy they were that day.

_Why can't the Hokage do anything about the one who did this? It's an attack on his shinobi... _he wondered at that question for the millionth time since Tenten told him that Kakashi wasn't holding the perpetrator responsible.

In Suna, if one ninja attacked another, it was an act of betrayal, not just to the comrade, but also to the village itself. There were no needs for separate clans, they formed a family as a whole, something that Gaara constantly strived to atone for harming in his youth. It was part of the reason that he treated the office of Kazekage as he did, there was a great more guilt than he even admitted to Neji for hurting the village.

He couldn't understand giving special privileges to one set of people or another. _I suppose I'll ask Neji and Hinata why that is after all this is over. And I will find a way to hold this person responsible._

* * *

When Naruto finally appeared four days later, he was pacing in the room. "What took you so long?" he snapped as the blond opened the door.

"Hey, we were in the Land of Waves when we got your message," Naruto said grinning, "Didja know there's a bridge named after me?"

His eyebrow twitched, "Is she..."

"I'm here," came the almost whisper of Hinata as she peeked around the jinchuuriki, "Where's..." her voice trailed off as she saw the brunet in the hospital bed, "Oh."

"What happened?" Naruto asked Gaara as she slowly walked over to Neji.

"We're still not entirely sure, but it seems like someone activated the seal," his fists clenched, "Lee said that she might be able..."

Hinata bit her lip, "I...I can't... not to this extent..." she looked back at Gaara, "I...I'm sorry."

"Exactly _what_ do you mean by you can't?" the Kazekage practically growled, "You haven't even _tried_ yet."

"Gaara's right Hinata!" Naruto chimed in, "You can't just give up because it's hard!"

She took a step back, shaking her head, "I...it's not just that... the person who activated it opened the seal completely, it should have killed him."

He wasn't sure when he reached her or had grabbed her arm, "It _didn't_." he said in a low voice, "So fix it."

"B...but," she stammered.

"I promise you that I will deliver you personally back to your clan if you don't even attempt. And if they treated Neji, the branch member who was here on official business and simply _dropped _out of their stock pool, like this, just _imagine_ what they'll do to the _heiress_ who snuck out and followed after the jinchuuriki like a bitch in heat wanting to whelp a litter of half-breeds."

There was a commotion behind him as Naruto seemed to be about to say something in retaliation to that, but he was cut off by the sand wrapping around his mouth, a silent "shut up and stay out of this." Surprisingly, the message went through, the blond sat down and didn't make another attempt to interrupt.

Hinata's eyes widened in shock and fear, and he had to remind himself that she _was_ still a friend, else he might have laughed in her face at the tears pooling in her eyes.

As it was, he really couldn't recollect when he had ever raised his voice at anyone, and here he was almost _yelling_ at the girl.

"Prove them wrong," he growled, "You finally have the chance to show you're more than a useless mistake and if you're too much of a coward to take it, then you should have died during the chunin exams."

He let her go then, and she rubbed her arm as she stared at a spot between him and Neji.

"I...I'll need some senbon," she finally said, "And your help."

* * *

Gaara looked warily at the senbon Hinata had arranged in Neji's body, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "The activation of the seal works very much like the Eight Triagrams, Sixty-four palms technique, just instantaneous as it affects the mind more than the body. It creates the illusion of being hit by activating the nerve centers that would register the pain, and in most cases cause immediate death. Luckily, Neji was stronger than they expected," she took a deep breath, "While I'm closing the seal I'll need you to regulate chakra to these points," she chewed her lip, "It has to be a very precise amount, too much will further damage him," she whipped her head around to Naruto, "So no helping from you. Your chakra's too raw."

He sighed from his perch by the window, "I hate feeling useless."

Hinata mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "join the club" as she raised her hands to the glowing mark on Neji's forehead, "Ready?" she asked.

He closed his eyes and the sand drifted to touch each of the senbon, "Yes."

It was an arduous task, and in it Gaara gained a new appreciation of the gentle fist technique. At one point he was channeling too little chakra, then too much. He concentrated on the needles, somehow seeing the flow of the energy beneath them, and kept adjusting what he was pouring in.

Hours seemed to pass, and sweat appeared on his brow, _Keep concentrating! _

Suddenly Neji took a deep breath, and he felt the flow get stronger.

"Keep at it," Hinata whispered, "Just a little bit more..." her voice carried a small bit of relief as she redoubled her efforts.

Gaara almost didn't hear her.

* * *

_Waves slammed against the sands and he stared out into the blue depths, feeling the grains and the water beneath his bare feet. He sighed deeply, breathing in the salty wind that was whipping his long chestnut hair around his face. _

_He detected the slight scent of warmed spices on that wind, and he turned, smiling gently as he saw the red-head that was walking towards him._

_He looked up and his teal orbs widened as they spotted the brunet and Gaara started running, crashing into Neji the same way the waves were crashing onto the beach._

_They wrapped their arms together and..._

He blinked his eyes open, only able to make out vague shadows as he tried to sit up. Strong arms lifted him up, and a slight bit of moisture hit his cheek, "Gaara..."

"You were out for a while," came the whisper, "Even after Hinata and I finished, you still took a long..." he took a calming breath, "Do you want some water?"

"Please," he heard some motion and then a tube was pressed against his lips.

Gaara quietly watched Neji as he drank slowly and moved the cup and straw when he was done, "Your eyes aren't focusing on anything."

"Is it that obvious?" he chuckled, though it hurt like hell.

"I'll have Sekka look at that then. He said that you would need some form of physical therapy already, but..." he chewed his lip, "I didn't think about your vision."

Neji tried to lift a hand to caress the red-head, but found he couldn't. Sighing to himself, "Put Lee in charge of my therapy."

"Are you suicidal?" Gaara asked wide-eyed.

"He'll probably be the only one to force me to push myself back up to my former strength. And he has a bit of experience in the matter." he flinched, he didn't mean the under toned reminder of how the red-head had almost crushed his teammate at one time.

But Gaara nodded in understanding, "I need to tell him that you're awake anyways, so he can stop those laps around the village," gingerly he wrapped his arms around Neji's, rested his head against his chest as he listened to the brunet's heart, "Don't..." he trembled, unsure of how to finish that plea.

"I won't. You're stuck with me for a good long while," Neji smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Fragile**_

_**AN: **__Naruto is not mine. And whew, Neji's alright, let's breath easy. And obviously I'm back to sporadic updates. My poor muse. Her butt got kicked chasing after a couple of toddlers during Easter weekend, so she's in official recovery. Poor thing. I've already made her update my second generation fic and then she's cleaning my house when she gets back on her feet._

_And it's probably weird that I refer to my inner voice like that...

* * *

_

_**Chapter Thirteen

* * *

**_

Sekka moved the pen light in front of Neji's eyes, "It might take a bit to for your eyes to completely recover, but it seems like they're fine. You just suffered severe trauma, consider yourself lucky that your vision is only a little off." he put the light away and started to check the brunet's blood pressure, "I believe some corrective lens will work for you until they recover. I'll go prepare some."

Gaara sat back as he watched the medic look over Neji's vitals, "Will he be able to leave soon?"

"Just a few days. I understand that you have already arranged for physical therapy, and I realize that you want to get started with that as soon as possible. A jonin of your capabilities has to be frustrated at being bedridden after all."

"You have been taking such good care of me that I haven't even felt discomfort," Neji said smoothly, "But I would appreciate being able to fend for myself as soon as possible."

Sekka nodded at that, and collected his data, "You can start on solid foods now, but we'll still keep the I.V. in until you're ready to be discharged," he left the room, passing an energetic Lee on the way.

Neji seemed to turn green as he caught a wiff of the dish that Lee was holding, "No."

"But it's good for the soul! It'll have you brought back to life in no time!" Lee argued, holding up the curry.

"You're in charge of my physical therapy, not my diet..." he paused for a moment, "And please get rid of the suit you've prepared for me."

Gaara bit his lip to keep from laughing as Lee pouted, "Lee, why don't you go get some of _Neji's _favorite food instead of yours."

"What a marvelous idea! I shall run to the sea and catch the herring that he so loves and bring them back here to make a dish!" with that he ran out of the room.

"Someone should tell him that you receive a constant shipment of pickled herring here already," Neji noted, trying very, very hard not to laugh at his old teammate's enthusiasm.

"I'm certain Tenten will," Gaara pointed out, "Besides, even if he does, he'll be back before you're supposed to start his training. I'm having Sekka be extra careful."

Neji smiled, "It's nice to be taken care of," he admitted before his eyes darkened, "Still, I'm curious about the state of affairs with the clan, last I had heard, Hinata was still the heir. Something must have happened to make her run away as she did."

"You said that person was promised the clan," the red-head couldn't bring himself to say Neji's youngest cousin's name, to him she was completely unforgivable, "Perhaps it _is_ simply a retaliation for Hinata choosing to be with Naruto and your choosing to be with me."

"That's just it," the brunet smiled sadly, "Hinata may have chosen Naruto, but he hasn't chosen _her_. He's still after Sasuke and has refused any help in finding the Uchiha. So why now? Something's happened," he sighed, "But I don't have a clue as to what."

"What's the health of the current Head?" Gaara asked quietly.

Neji stared at him for a moment, before slightly nodding, "If anything, that may be the answer. When Hinata visits, I'll ask her."

* * *

A day later Sekka declared him fit to leave the hospital, providing him with thin wire-rimmed glasses, "Just until your vision is stronger, and I recommend that you get plenty of rest during your therapy." the medic glanced at Lee, who was energetically making a list of exercises for Neji to perform, "Are you certain you wouldn't want someone else?"

"He's fine," Neji assured him as he placed the glasses on, "How do I look?" he asked Gaara.

A slight blush washed over the red-head's cheeks, "Surprisingly good," he mumbled as he went to help Neji stand.

The brunet debated on teasing him further, but was interrupted in this when Hinata entered the room, "I've heard that you were being released... and there's something I been avoiding talking about with you."

"I've told her she's crazy for hiding," Naruto spoke up as he followed her in.

"So something has happened then," Neji said, wincing as he stepped onto the floor, "How is Uncle Hiashi?"

"He's dying," Hinata whispered, "His heart is giving out on him, and it's only a matter of time before it stops completely," tears welled up in her eyes, "As soon as the report came back from the hospital in Konoha, a meeting of the Elders was called to discuss the future of the clan," she chewed her lip, "Ko came and got me after that, I'm to be disposed of according to their plans, and I can bet that they came after you because you have the support of most of the branch members."

Neji nodded, "You and Ko went to Kakashi for help didn't you?"

She nodded, "Naruto took me out of Konoha, and we let everyone think that we're looking for Sasuke."

"I'm still looking for him," the blond muttered.

"But in reality, we've been in the Land of Waves, at the clan's hideaway there," she finished quietly, "Ko's taken a good few of the branch members there, refugee's from the Elder's cleansing."

"How many?" Neji asked.

Her eyes widened, "Wha..."

"How many? If I decide to exercise my right as the head of the branch to support you in the event of your father's death, how many branch members would I have to back me up?" he sighed, "And why didn't you come to me first?"

"There are fifteen there," Naruto supplied, "Sixteen if you count Ko."

"Then seventeen including me," Neji narrowed his eyes as he made some mental calculations, "Lee, can you get Tenten to send a message to Kakashi for me?"

"Sure!" Lee said happily, "What will it say?"

"Tell him that in one week, Lady Hinata will be coming back to Konoha to take her rightful place as clan heir. I will be challenging the right of Hanabi to be the head," he shakingly started to walk across the room, refusing help as he reached the door, "When you get the message to her, I'll be in the field behind the tower for training. Make sure Tenten brings her weapons... all of them."

* * *

Gaara quietly watched Neji as the brunet willed his muscles to life, standing in the kata he had been trained since he had the ability to walk.

Lee and Tenten have long retired, and judging by the position of the moon, it was nearly two or three in the morning. He was tempted to go and stop the brunet, remind him of Sekka's instruction to rest.

He couldn't. Even though he didn't understand the dynamics of the Clans, he guessed that if the one who harmed Neji was to be brought to justice of any kind, then this was the only way.

Still...

A faltering step, and Neji collapsed, going down to his hands and knees, and it was then that Gaara came forward, "Don't be so stubborn," he gently said, "You could injure yourself further."

"This will be the last thing I do on behalf of the clan," the Hyuuga whispered, "I'll rest for a good long time after this week is up," he smiled as Gaara helped him stand, "I wish I could get my vision fixed before then though... I'll have to fake it for appearances sake."

"What about the byakugaun?" the red-head asked, placing the frames he had been holding while Neji was training back onto the brunet's face, "Is it even safe for you to use it right now?"

"Probably not. And until everything's back in focus, I'm not going to even try it yet," he suddenly smirked and leaned to whisper in Gaara's ear, "Admit it, you think these glasses are sexy on me."

He bit his lower lip, telling himself that Neji was in no condition for any sort of activities his body was screaming at him to partake in, "Yes I do," he finally whispered.

"Then I don't mind my sudden loss of vision," he brushed his lips against Gaara's, licking as he silently begged to let the Kazekage take him.

"No," Gaara murmured breaking away, "A...at least not right now," he wrapped his arms around Neji, holding him tight, "_Now _you're going to rest."

Pearl eyes stared at him for a long moment before the brunet nodded, "You're right... as much as I hate to admit it."

The Kazekage helped him make the journey to their home, promising himself that there was no way that Neji would fight this battle without him.

_I'm not going to have him come back for him to just be taken away again. Not if there's anything I can do about it._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Fragile**_

_**AN: **__Argh! For some reason, this was a hard chapter for me to write, and I ended up going over it too many times before I was happy. *collapses* Enjoy! And sorry for the long time updating! Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long._

_Oh and joy, I finally go to upload this page and the internet isn't working right. GEEZE! _

_And of course when it finally does work I have to edit out all the underlines *grumbles*_

_ENJOY PLEASE! *collapses*  
_

_As always, Naruto is not mine.

* * *

_

_**Chapter Fourteen****

* * *

**_

Every muscle ached, and Neji was briefly reminded of the pains he endured as a child learning the gentle fist as he performed the katas. Tonight was the last night he had before they left for Konoha, and he had to give it one last test, to ensure that he would be ready for the fight that lay ahead.

Above him he heard the snap of one of the scrolls that Tenten kept her weapons in, in front of him, he smelled the sweat and must from Lee as he prepared his onslaught, sneaking around him he felt the wind holding the soft swishing sand he knew Gaara to be commanding. All three of these attacks were designed to test his strength in the gentle fist... even without his byakugaun.

And he had called Gai-sensei a damn fool back when their teacher insisted that his team all learn how to blind-fight. He was so sure that he would always have his kekkei genki, even in the conditions that his old jonin instructor had described.

_I'm grateful he shoved that lesson into my thick skull. It's come more useful than even he would ever realize._

They attacked together, and yet their patterns were random enough that Neji had to think and react to each in turn. A multitude of weapons flew at him, and he threw his chakra to deflect them. Kicks and punches he countered.

As for the sand, it too was deflected, all but a small bit that somehow he sensed wasn't meant to attack, _that _flowed into his robes and spread out over his heart, a small bit of Gaara's defense.

He smiled, making a note to tease Gaara later, but for now he poured his concentration back into the fight.

And suddenly, it was over, He heard Lee and Tenten panting, and lifted the blindfold from his eyes, squinting as he tried to focus.

"Here," Gaara whispered, pressing the glasses into his hands, "You were impressive."

"He's got the ultimate defense after all," Tenten grinned as Neji placed the frames on his face and looked around, "I threw _everything_ but the kitchen sink at you."

He smiled and looked around at the sheer numbers of weapons stuck in the ground and clearing in a perfect circle surrounding him, "No, I think I see that sink over there," he turned back to the others, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"What if it comes to demonstrating the gentle fist against chakra points?" Gaara asked.

Neji nodded at Lee, who was massaging his legs, "Did I get them?"

"Brilliantly so," the bright eyed shinobi grinned, "Even without your clan's special ability, you are the paragon of youth!"

The smile turned into a triumphant smirk, "Then we're ready."

"We leave in the morning," Gaara said, "Make sure Hinata knows."

Tenten nodded, "She's somewhere with Naruto I think..." she shrugged, "But she knows the plan, so I'll just see if I can catch them to remind her."

The four nodded, and Lee and Tenten went their separate ways, making their own preparations for the trip back to Konoha, and Neji ran a hand through his hair.

"We should retire as well. I'm certain that after four days of Lee's training that at the very least you would appreciate a shower," Gaara said as he walked ahead of the brunet, "Considering that you haven't used very much water in the last few weeks, due to your coma, I would even be willing to suggest a bath."

Neji smiled again, this one a small one he had reserved only for the red-head and he quickly caught up to his lover and threw his arms around him, "Would you be willing to wash my hair?" he whispered in Gaara's ear, almost chuckling at the blush that spread over the Kazekage's features.

"Hold on tight to me," Gaara said, as the sand came out of his gourd, "I prepared a small surprise for you."

* * *

The sand fell away from them, drifting back into the gourd, and Neji looked around at the small courtyard filled with desert plants that surrounded a small bubbling pool. "You had a spring hidden away all this time?"

"Not exactly, this was meant as a present for you for later," Gaara pointed at the water churning in the pool, "I had it built to recycle the water it uses, so that you could..." he was interrupted as Neji gathered him in his arms, "You...ah... you said that you missed long baths..."

"Thank you," the brunet whispered, "It's beautiful."

Gaara blushed, and Neji could just make out the small smile in the starlight coming in from the skylights above, "The washing area is over here. The water used for that is recycled as well."

The brunet chuckled, "I assure you that I won't waste any water," he licked Gaara's ear, "Now..." his voice dropped to a husky whisper, "We have until morning?"

The red-head moaned as the arms wrapped around him lowered from his chest as deft fingers unbuckled and unwrapped his robes, "I..." he bit his lip, "I _was_..." Neji's mouth licked down his neck, and he sighed as his hands slowly went to undo the Hyuuga's robes, "I thought you wanted me to wash your hair," he finished weakly.

Neji responded by sliding Gaara's robe off of him and planting small passionate kisses the bare chest, "I do," he mumbled into the collarbone, "But I want _you _so much more. Do you have any idea what I dreamed of when I was in that long sleep?" He pulled Gaara to lay beneath him as he kneeled over, his pearl eyes looking deep into the teal orbs, "I _know _that you never left." his lips gently brushed against the red-head's, "All that pain... and I only thought of that hand holding my own," he took Gaara's hands away from his robes then, intertwining their fingers together, "I dreamed of _you_ for so long that I'm still not sure that I'm awake."

Their lips brushed together again, this time the gentleness gone, replaced by a hungering passion, the sand crept up to them and gently pushed back Neji's robes, causing the brunet to smirk against Gaara's lips before thrusting his tongue into the red-head's mouth, both moaning as they let go of each other's hands to embrace each other.

"I love you," Gaara whispered when they parted, his hands reaching to tangle themselves in the dark strands of hair, "You're awake and I..." the brunet interrupted him by nipping at his shoulder, humming against his chest. relishing the quick breaths as he travel downwards on the Kazekage's body.

"And that is all I ever need to know," Neji promised, as he looked up at Gaara one more time before he continued his ministrations, not needing the byakugaun to know the slender pale body beneath him, the nerves reacted to his mouth and touch almost without effort, causing mewling gasps from the red-head as he felt the chakra flutter over him, not the sure strikes that the brunet had used before, but a more gentle, yet more engulfing, sensation.

His hands drifted down from the hair as Gaara started to return the pleasure being given to him, vaguely aware of the sand gently floating around them, just _barely _brushing against the Hyuuga, causing the same mewling gasps to come from him.

They had to leave in the morning, they should have been resting for the journey... neither one cared. They spent the night worshipping each other, the mewling gasps slowly turning into hard groans of ecstasy and when they finally collapsed against each other, the entire world only consisted of each other, the Hyuuga were forgotten, Suna was left to it's own devices...

They knew that it wouldn't stay that way, but for now, they didn't care.

* * *

The morning came all too quickly, and Neji blinked against the morning light that filtered through the trees over the bath, and rose from the spot where he had been meditating.

"They're waiting on us," Gaara said quietly as he adjusted his robes, the sand sighing as it shifted into the gourd.

The Hyuuga nodded, as he walked over to Gaara, placing a gentle kiss on the kanji, "I'm reluctant to leave this garden that you made for me," he whispered.

"We'll come back," the red-head promised, "You won't lose," he reached up and pressed the curse seal on Neji's forehead, "And then, I'll figure out some way to erase this." His eyes widened, "You can see?"

his fingers darted out to caress the sides of the pearl eyes as he saw the pale barely discernable pupils focusing on him.

"Sekka said that it would return, and the sight was merely cloudy," Neji placed his hands over Gaara's, "Don't act so surprised, though I imagine that you'll miss the glasses..." he smirked at the glare, "I suppose I could get some frames for aesthetic purposes."

"Does this mean the byakugaun..." the red-head started to ask, choosing to ignore the teasing overtones.

"Still too risky, that's a delicate technique," he frowned, "But it gives me a better fighting chance."

Gaara nodded, and both fully dressed and as prepared as they would be for this journey, left the bath and headed to the gates.

Hinata was already there, saying farewell to Naruto, he wouldn't come, he had promised himself not to return to Konoha without Sasuke, something that both Neji and Gaara _knew _to mean that he would most likely never return to his home... after the last battle, both were almost certain that the Uchiha was dead, and even if he weren't...

But neither argued their point, any warnings they had would be lost on the blond, something they had learned long ago... and they had an idea now of _why_ he may have been so vehement on finding the Uchiha.

So they only offered their best wishes to him and he grinned in return, making his way to leave...

"Wait..." Hinata suddenly spoke up, "O...on your birthdays... if it won't take from your mission," she wrung her hands, "Let me meet you at that tavern."

Naruto stared at her for a moment in confusion, then a slow smile crept across his face, "I may not make it every year... but I'll try." a puff of smoke surrounded him, then he vanished before any more could be said.

"Hinata..." Neji started.

"Don't. I realize it," she sighed wearily, "But even so, I _can't _just give up on him." She turned to them, "I'm not sure if I'm the best candidate," she admitted, "Both you and I know I'm the weakest in the clan."

"You don't have a choice," her cousin warned, "Hanabi could destroy all your father worked for if she continues as she is. You at least would respect the Branch and there's a possibility that you have some good to offer for our family."

Lee and Tenten had ran up to them then, both panting an excuse about oversleeping. Kankuro yawned as he followed them, he and Gaara were using the pretense of visiting their sister, leaving Baki in charge of matters while they were away.

"We're all here then," Neji said quietly, "And the Branch members that are in the Wave country have already started back."

"Let's go kick that brat's ass," Kankuro grinned, hitting Gaara on the back, "Rune promised some nice gifts for me if I made sure that you two came back safely."

The Kazekage nodded, deciding not to point out to his brother that he had revealed more of the mystery woman he was seeing, and turned to Neji who smiled at him.

Nothing more was said as the group started the trek to Konoha.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Fragile**_

_**AN: **__I apologize for the lack of updates. Life and the bad luck that normally hits me around this time of year have made their usual mess. Thank you those who have reviewed and favorited this story, it makes me very happy that you have liked it so much. _

_I do appreciate how frustrating it is when someone doesn't update. Luckily for everyone involved, there's only this and one more update left in this one!_

_Though, this chapter is probably more delayed by my lack of ability when it comes to fighting scenes than anything else._

_Here you go, and I hope that it was worth the wait. As always, Naruto does not belong to me. _

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_**

* * *

**_

_She was pulled from the house that she lived in, her hair held by the old man that ruled over their small hamlet. _

"_I have found the cause of our bad luck!" he announced, "The sage that has passed through here sixteen years ago left this at the doorstep of a prominent couple that was childless. Since then there have been numerous calamities, all leading up to this drought that has affected us now." he turned to the girl, "No water for three months. This land is turning into a desert."_

"_It wasn't her!" a voice said as a man tried to fight through the crowd, "Chamon, you know it wasn't her… your own daughter!"_

_She looked towards the one who spoke, "Seren!" he shouted, "Please…"_

"_She was never my daughter. A demon left at the door of our inn because the old man couldn't pay, that's what she is," Chamon turned to the others, "Ready the stake. Witches and demons should be burned for their crimes."_

"_No!" the man cried out and he tried to run forward, "Seren!"_

Gaara sat up, panting at the dream as he ran his fingers through his red hair. "Just a memory," he told himself, "It doesn't mean anything…" he looked around the guest suite that the Hokage had placed him in when he entered Konoha and rose from the bed, walking out to the balcony that overlooked the village, "I'm just nervous."

_Tomorrow._ It was the day chosen for the challenge. The day when Neji would stand next to Hinata and battle against Hanabi and her champion for the right of succession, a fight that they couldn't afford to lose.

Gaara shivered, even though the nights in Suna were much cooler than those in Konoha, and let his sand float past and carry him to the roof of the tower as he molded them into an elaborate sculpture, letting a few grains dance around his fingers, thinking of the last day...

When they had come to Konoha, they had went straight to the Hokage tower, making the succession rite an official village manor.

"_Your ambassador was attacked after all," Gaara had said coolly, "If our villages were at lesser levels of alliance, you would have thought that we wanted a war for not protecting him. I fear that to the outsider that it would seem that was her intention."_

_Kakashi had sighed, and turned to the Hyuuga representative, "He is right. Your clan matters have overflowed into village business. I want the succession rites to be accessible to the public."_

_Gaara kept his face passive as the elder man bowed and hurried out of the office, leaving the two Kages alone. When the door closed, he finally spoke, "After this foolishness is finished, I want the matter of Neji's transfer completed."_

"_He'll be the permanent ambassador, just as Temari is for your village," Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, "There's a chance that this game with the Hyuuga's could turn dangerous."_

"_It already has," the red-head sighed, then rose, "Thank you for…"_

"_You want to protect the ones you love," Kakashi said, "There's no need to thank me for that."_

_The Kazekage nodded and left the office, where Neji was waiting in the hall on him, talking quietly with Temari and Kankuro. All three turned to face him, "That jerk looked pissed," Temari grinned, "I take it things went your way."_

"_The battle will take place tomorrow," he looked at Neji, who nodded._

"_Then I need to escort Hinata to the manor," he bowed as he spoke, then smiled as he rose, "But there's nothing they can do to impede the proceedings if the fight is to be public. It won't mean that they won't try though."_

The red-head sighed as he stared down at the Hyuuga household, where Neji was supposed to be spending the night in cleansing meditation, the proceedings of the events tomorrow were explained to him in detail on the way to Konoha by the brunet.

"_At sunrise the battle will begin," Neji said as he sparred with Hinata, training her in the small amount of time that they had left, "There will be no room for weakness then, we will be ready and win or we won't be ready and you'll be marked." He didn't add the last that he and Gaara both knew. Failure meant Neji's death._

_And if that happened…_

He shook his head, staring at the eastward sky, "He won't fail," he whispered, "He can't."

* * *

The sun peeked over the horizon, finding a crowd already in the Hyuuga courtyard, where the battle was to take place. Kakashi and Gaara arrived together, the latter dragging the Hokage in a swirl of sand to ensure his proper arrival, and were seated next to Hiashi.

The Clan head looked horrible, he was unusually pale and his eyes almost seemed closed. A medic nin was at his side, and she smiled gently at the Kages as she bowed, "Thank you for coming," she said, "Lord Hiashi was greatly worried when he had heard what happened in his clan's name."

"Neji was greatly worried when he had heard of his Uncle's health," Gaara said quietly, "How are you doing Lord Hiashi?"

"Well enough to know that I should have prevented this," Hiashi said in a weary voice, "When he forgave me for his father's death, I thought that it was the end of the family strife… I never suspected that Hanabi had these dark feelings that could be twisted into this."

"Many things can be twisted," the red-head turned his attention to the courtyard as the combatants entered the area, Hanabi and her champion came in first, followed by Neji and Hinata.

The Hyuuga proctor started forward, but was stopped by Kakashi coughing and stepping forward, "It seems that since this matter is no longer purely Hyuuga, but now a matter of Konoha, I have decided on a proctor that will be fair to both parties."

"Good move," Hiashi smiled weakly, "But then that's why he was chosen to succeed the Lady Tsuande."

"Who would you suggest then Lord Hokage?" a clan elder asked.

"It would seem that for the sake of Konoha, that the most impartial judge would be me," Kakashi looked over at the four who would be fighting, "Are there any objections?"

There seemed to be none, most of those gathered were too busy staring in awe at the Hokage for them to think of any plausible reason to argue his point.

"In that case," Kakashi stepped to the center of the two groups, "Let's get this over with."

"Byakugaun!"

There was a collective gasp as the onlookers realized that Neji did not activate his, the only one of the four that didn't.

Gaara chewed his lip, this was part of their plan, and kept his teal eyes trained on the brunet as he closed his eyes and jumped into the fight.

"He chooses to fight blind?" Hiashi asked, clearly impressed, "If he succeeds, then it will mean a revolution in our clan."

_That's exactly the idea._ The Kazekage didn't move, the only betrayal of emotion were the few grains of sand that swirled around his fingers as he watched the fight.

"As much as he has trained, I would be surprised if he didn't know our clan's techniques by muscle memory," Hiashi continued, "And if he doesn't have the doujutsu activated, then Hanabi can't use the seal technique against him. But could he use the gentle fist against her?"

At this point it seemed that perhaps he could, Hanabi's champion was already out of the fight, taken out quickly by Neji's hand and Kakashi halted the battle in accordance with the Hyuuga law.

"I want to go against my cousin," Hanabi coolly said, "Make Hinata sit the rest of this one out. If she really wants to be proven to be clan head, then her champion could easily defeat me."

"That is perfectly alright with me," Neji said quietly as Hinata nodded and went to sit on the sidelines.

"Can you really defeat me without the Byakugaun?" Hanabi asked, "I already almost destroyed you once."

"You failed," Neji smirked, "You're going to wish that you finished the job then."

"And what makes you think that this is not a trap?" she asked, "You notice that my 'champion' was one of the weakest of the branch."

"The poison kunai you're hiding won't affect the outcome," he settled into the kata as Kakashi ordered the two to begin again.

She scowled, and flew herself at him.

"Hakke Kuusho," he said, thrusting his palm forward and she flew back, running forward as she recovered from the attack and turned back towards him. He formed the seal known to every Hyuuga clan member, "Byakugaun."

Gaara leaned forward, his heart almost stopped as the veins around Neji's eyes popped out.

"After all, the victory will not be counted otherwise," Hiashi nodded, "And he already started the revolution in our clan's thinking, that technique he used he had created on his own."

Hanabi smirked as she saw her cousins doujutsu and stepped forward as her hands formed the seal that had incapacitated him earlier.

Neji stood there, unfazed by the seal, and her eyes widened as she saw the position he was in, heard his next words, "Hakke Rokujuuyonshou."

Hanabi struggled to block, but found herself unable to, and she fell back at the assault, feeling much heavier than she should normally from the strikes. She tried to stand, found that she couldn't, growling she started to reach into her pouch.

"It's clear to me who the winner is," Kakashi said as he stepped into the midst of the fight, "Hiashi, do you have anything to add?"

"Hinata is the heir to the clan," the clan head said, "The witnesses here will attest to that," he nodded at his nurse, and she helped him stand, "I will make this out in writing so that there will be no more problems."

The byakugaun faded from Neji's eyes, and he looked over at Gaara as the people started to leave the courtyard. The red-head was smiling softly at him, and both started to walk towards the other.

Neither noticed the kunai flying through the air until it had almost hit. Sand caught it and surprised teal eyes stared at the point as it was held in front of his face.

"That was foolish," Kakashi said before either could react, "Hanabi, do you really want to start a war that badly?"

The girl in question was shaking as she stared at them with hate filled eyes, "Everything was ruined," she snapped, "If Neji had just stayed here…"

"It wouldn't have worked," her cousin said quietly, "I explained that before."

Gaara looked at her, then at him finally piecing together the last parts of the puzzle, "But you two…"

"Exactly why I was against it," Neji took the red-head's hand, then smiled, "That… and other reasons…"

"Lord Kazekage, that attack was directed at you," Kakashi spoke, "It's your decision of what shall become of her."

A long moment passed as Gaara contemplated the actions of the girl, "If she should ever try this or any other act against myself or Neji, I will bury her in my sand. However, since there was no harm done, I think it would be best if you utilized her talent to further serve your village Lord Hokage. Perhaps if she were occupied with other matters, then she would be slightly happier."

With that he turned and lead Neji away from the Hyuuga clan's manor.

* * *

"You have grown up baby brother," Temari grinned as they had dinner at her home later that night, "You would have killed her in the old days."

"It was tempting," he sipped his tea, "Suffice it to say that she won't live very long if she should cross me again."

"I doubt she will," Neji said quietly, below the table his hand rested on Gaara's thigh, "At the very least, today's events humbled her a good deal."

"Why didn't the seal work a second time?" Kankuro asked, "When I saw her do that hand seal, my heart stopped, and I'm pretty sure Gaara's did too judging by the expression on his face."

"Simple, I didn't 'see' the seal because my vision was rather agitated by a speck of dirt in my eyes," the brunet smiled, "It was very brief, but the discomfort made my byakugaun useless for a second."

Both Temari and Kankuro stared at him, then Gaara, then burst out laughing.

Late that night, Neji quietly entered the suite the Kazekage was staying in, smiling as he saw Gaara staring out the window, "We leave for home in the morning."

The red-head turned to him, "Will you miss Konoha?"

"A small part," he crossed the room, his hands cupping Gaara's face, "After all, my teammates are still here, and they'll always be family to me. Suna has _you_."

Their lips clashed, both breathing in the other as their clothes fell away and they made their way to the bed.

Pearl eyes met teal as Neji gently lifted the feather hanging around Gaara's neck, "Shall we have the ceremony when we get home?"

"Or right now," Gaara smirked, "As we're from different villages, it requires two Kage seals. And I received Kakashi's before the battle," he flicked his wrist and sand retrieved the scroll and letter opener from the desk, "I thought that while I had him paying attention to matters I should go ahead and draw up the paperwork. All that's needed are the signatures."

Neji sat up as he looked over the marriage contract, "I like this more than the catastrophe that I would have had to endure through the clan," he took the letter opener, "It's much more simple."

Gaara watched him as he cut his finger, used the blood to sign his name to the scroll, then took the small blade from Neji, cutting his own finger and signing his name below the Hyuuga's.

"Kiss it to make it better?" Neji teased as he held the digit to Gaara's mouth, who licked the blood away, then pulled the brunet down to him, causing the Hyuuga to breathe the next in a seductive whisper, "And then… shall we have our honeymoon?"

The sand took the scroll and letter-opener back to the small desk as they made another memory for the grains to carry, for once not full of dreams of regret.


End file.
